Common Heroes
by Spica M
Summary: Grindelwald venció gracias a Dumbledore y tiene el mando del mundo magico. Tom Riddle, nacido en medio de la dictadura de Grindelwald junto a todos los magos oscuros que huyen de la caceria, propone la caida de Grindelwald con el anillo de los Peverell junto al dueño de la capa de invisibilidad de Peverell y ojos verdes mientras Dumbledore está tratando de cazarlos. [TMR/HP]
1. Introduccion

**Prólogo**

Grindelwald aprovechó la primera guerra mundial muggle y sus secuelas para liderar a los magos oscuros de Alemania mucho antes de que Hitler se levantara a dirigir a los muggles.

En compañía de un hombre, su amante, Grindelwald logró hacerse con el poder del mundo mágico alemán y con dicho poder emprendió una poderosa campaña contra los magos franceses y crear una alianza con magos oscuros rusos.

Ante tal avanzada poderosa, los países europeos, debilitados por completo, cayeron rápidamente ante el poderío de Grindelwald y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Inglaterra se viera asediada por completo.

Pero a diferencia de los demás países, aquellos que se enfrentaron a Grindelwald reconocieron a su poderoso amante. El tan afamado por su inteligencia y poder, Albus Dumbledore.

Con el mejor mago de Inglaterra del lado de Grindelwald, estos no tuvieron opción a someterse ante ellos y Grindelwald se hizo dictador de todo el mundo mágico europeo haciendo su sede en Inglaterra, su joya final.

Al lograr su objetivo, empezó la campaña de la supremacía mágica de una manera drástica, mientras que Dumbledore hacia todo lo posible para incluir en sus planes la completa separación de los magos oscuros de los magos de la luz y la destrucción de estos a pesar de que su amado era un mago oscuro.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos dictadores empezaron su búsqueda de las reliquias de la muerte. Mientras Grindelwald estaba en su viaje para preguntarle a Gregorovich sobre la varita de sauco, Dumbledore se mantuvo en Inglaterra buscando la descendencia de los Peverell, lo que lo llevó a la conclusión de dos familias.

Los Potter y los Gaunt

Cuando Dumbledore llegó al lugar donde habían vivido los Gaunt, se encontró con una sorpresa, Marvolo Gaunt había sido condenado a Azkaban y recién ese año había salido Morfin Gaunt, lo que lo llevó a cuestionar al hombre sobre la piedra de la resurrección, pero este solo hablaba en pársel pero a simple vista se podía decir que no tenía el anillo en ningún dedo.

Con furia, salió de la casucha y dejó a los hombres encargarse de ese hombre mientras iba a revisar los expedientes del preso de Azkaban pero este tampoco tenía el maldito anillo en ningún lado.

Al revisar si existía otro con la sangre Gaunt no había registros siquiera de la existencia de Marvolo Gaunt ni mucho menos de su hijo, por lo tanto era imposible buscar.

Pero si hubiese podido entender pársel hubiera escuchado claramente como el último hombre Gaunt decía al preguntarle sobre la piedra: _"Esa squib de mi hermana lo robó junto al guardapelo de Slytherin"_

**~CH~**

Al resignarse sobre la piedra, empezó a buscar sobre la capa de invisibilidad y empezó a buscar a los últimos Potter y llegó a la mansión Potter donde estos le recibieron con hostilidad solo para informarle que la capa de invisibilidad desapareció con la huida de su hijo cuando no aceptaron su relación con una nacida de muggles.

Con esa información y sacado a patadas de la mansión Potter, Dumbledore terminó declarando a los Potter como una familia peligrosa que estaba en contra de la dictadura y eventualmente que iban a ser perseguidos.

Aunque le tomó mucho tiempo en conseguir convencer a su amante, lo logró y los Potter huyeron de la mansión principal y están huyendo mientras Dumbledore se centra en buscar al hijo del patriarca Potter, James Potter.

**~CH~**

Mientras tanto, en la parte baja de Londres se hallaba una pareja corriendo por las calles oscuras mirando cada diez segundos detrás de ellos.

—James, creo que no nos persiguen, podemos ir al callejón Knockturn para escondernos, nadie nos reconocerá bajo los glamour que tenemos—dijo agitada la mujer con un gran vientre de cabello castaño y ojos azules tratando de recuperar su energía.

—ahora no tenemos opción Lily, tal vez nos podamos quedar en alguna de las habitaciones del callejón Knockturn mientras buscamos alguna de las propiedades Potter o le podemos decir a Canuto o Lunático—decía el hombre rubio de ojos castaños mirando hacia atrás vigilando que nadie viniese y abrasase a su esposa para desaparecer de aquella calle oscura.

Ambas figuras se movieron rápidamente por el callejón Knockturn hasta que la mujer diviso una figura, una débil figura sin energía, sin deseos de vivir, con un pronunciado vientre caminando lentamente por ahí.

—Espera James, debemos ayudar a esa pobre chica—detuvo la mujer señalando a la figura caminar en silencio abrazando su vientre y algo en su pecho.

—Lily, es peligroso, no sabemos quién será esa chica—declaró el hombre antes de ver a la mujer zafarse del agarre del hombre y acercándose a la figura que caminaba lentamente por la calle oscura rodeada de magos oscuros.

—hola, mi nombre es Lily ¿Quién eres? ¿Te puedo ayudar?—pregunto la mujer con una cálida sonrisa deteniendo a la figura y mirándola fijamente.

El hombre corrió tras su esposa con su varita en las manos listo para atacar en caso de que aquella figura atacase a su mujer.

La figura se limitó a mirar a la mujer y luego fijar su mirada en su vientre levemente pronunciado antes de asentirle a la mujer y responder con una voz rasposa que declaraba el desuso de su voz.

—Merope Gaunt, mi…hijo—señalo la figura de la mujer desgarbada de piel enfermiza, cabellos sucios y desarreglados y ojos oscuros sin luz ni brillo a su vientre señalando que en efecto, estaba embarazada—quiero…que viva

Con solo esa oración, Lily tomó la mano de la mujer y la apretó entre las suyas con una sonrisa mirándola fijamente mientras el hombre bajaba su varita al ver que la mujer no tenía intenciones viles con su esposa.

—bien, Merope, te ayudaré a que tú y tu niño vivan—declaró con una sonrisa la mujer antes de mirar a su esposo en busca de apoyo y fue recompensada con un asentimiento del hombre y una leve sonrisa.

La mujer, Merope, se limitó a esbozar una leve sonrisa sin dejar de tocar su vientre y asentir a las dos personas que iban a ayudarla.

Con esa mujer embarazada, la pareja se dirigió a un lugar donde poder asegurar una noche de sueño y un lugar donde averiguar lo acontecido con la mujer.

Una vez hospedados en un cuarto después de comer algo (cabe destacar que Merope comió como si no hubiese comido en días, semanas o incluso meses), pidieron las explicaciones a la mujer que acababan de conocer.

—Como les dije, mi nombre es Merope Gaunt, hija de Marvolo Gaunt y hermana de Morfin Gaunt, los últimos herederos de Slytherin, cuando…llegó un hombre del ministerio y enfadó a mi padre y hermano, causaron problemas y se los llevaron a ambos, cuando se los iban a llevar tomé el anillo de mi padre y le di una poción de amor a Tom Riddle, pero cuando quedé embarazada creí que…creí…—la voz de la mujer se ahogó aunque ambos supusieron lo que quería decir.

— ¿Creíste que con eso se quedaría?—tentó James mirando a la mujer quien asintió levemente y continuó su relato.

—me…golpeó, insultó y se marchó, me dejo aquí y…yo solo pude pensar en vivir hasta que él nazca, mi hijo…—murmuró la mujer abrazando su vientre como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo. Y para ella, lo era.

—bueno, hiciste mal en usar una poción de amor en un muggle, pero no creo que hayas tenido oportunidad, de la forma en la que hablas de tu familia creo que no te trataban muy bien, además que ese hombre hizo mal en abandonarte a pesar de todo tu lo amabas y amas a tu hijo—declaró Lily consiguiendo un asentimiento de James. Cabe decir que ambos se sorprendieron que esa mujer destrozada sea la última Slytherin que queda ya que habían escuchado que habían exterminado la línea de Slytherin por el deseo de Albus Dumbledore de eliminar a los magos oscuros y porque estaba tras la piedra de los Peverell.

—tranquila, te ayudaremos, primero debemos ir a Gringotts a ver dónde nos podemos quedar los tres por ahora y luego llevarte con un sanador que pueda revisarte a ti y a tu hijo—declaraba James levantándose de su asiento junto a su esposa.

—también debemos sacar algunos galeones de la bóveda de James y mía para poder comprar lo necesario para los tres, pero todo a su tiempo, es casi la medianoche y debes descansar Merope, no te preocupes, te cuidaremos—declaró Lily con una sonrisa hacia la mujer quien correspondió la sonrisa con un gesto tímido de gratitud mientras se acomodaban los tres para dormir.

Sin saber que solo con esas acciones habían unido las dos reliquias de la muerte bajo un mismo techo y a dos almas no natas por siempre.

* * *

Con esto se comienza Common Heores.

Al comienzo se detallará sobre Merope, Lily y James ya que este fic es un semi AU en el que James y Lily viven en la época de Merope huyendo de Dumbledore ya que este está detrás de las reliquias de la muerte durante la dictadura de Grindelwald.

Merope es un personaje bastante golpeado por la vida y por ende, no tenia nada que perder al confiar en un par de desconocidos que le dieron de comer. (ya que se supone que en el canon Merope iba a vender el guardapelo de Slytherin a cambio de diez galeones para vivir o comer hasta que diera a luz a Tom)

Lily es una mujer bastante fuerte pero dulce y amable (eso era lo que Snape amaba de ella aunque no sé si poner a Snape de la edad de Lily o ponerlo de la edad de Tom) y por eso al ver a una mujer embarazada tan destruida le dio pena.

James es un personaje que va a tener su propia personalidad, tal vez un poco OoC, pero tengo un buen motivo ya que la dictadura y demás lo hizo madurar de una forma diferente a como lo hizo el ascenso de Voldemort en el canon.

Con todo esto dicho, espero que les agrade este nuevo fic.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando James y Lily llevaron a Merope a Gringotts, no se esperaron que hubiera mucho de los Slytherin cuando se supone que los Gaunt lo gastaron todo.

Para alivio de Merope, quien pensaba seriamente que su padre había desperdiciado todo el dinero y el poder que alguna vez tuvieron los herederos de Slytherin, todas las propiedades, bóvedas, posesiones y demás estaban aún allí esperando que alguien las reclamara.

Al parecer Slytherin había sido bastante desconfiado en sus descendientes y había asegurado que todos aquellos a quienes el hambre de poder consumiera y que tuvieran la sangre de Slytherin no reciban nada y que las bóvedas se quedarían congeladas hasta el momento en el que un heredero de Slytherin verdaderamente lo necesite y reclame dichas posesiones será quien lo reciba todo.

Con unos cuantos encantos en pársel y unas indicaciones más, los goblin establecieron que Merope Gaunt cumplía los requisitos para ser nombrada la señora de Slytherin, la poderosa Lady que posee un cuarto de Hogwarts, una de las cuatro casas ancestrales más poderosas de todas y sobre todo, una de las mujeres más ricas de todo el mundo mágico.

Merope había pensado la ironía que es el hecho de que hace menos de un día no tenía donde caer muerta y ahora era una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo mágico.

—señora Gaunt, por favor una gota de sangre y todo estará terminado—dijo el goblin mostrando un pergamino y una daga para terminar de firmar y sellar todos los documentos necesarios.

Slytherin era bastante paranoico en algunas cosas en su vejez.

La mujer hizo lo que el goblin le indico y rápidamente aparecieron las llaves de varias bóvedas y la lista de las propiedades junto con los anillos señoriales y de herederos.

Lily miró a James y luego a Merope quien estaba mirando todo en asombro, al parecer Merope sabía lo más básico del conocimiento como leer, escribir y hacer cálculos pequeños, su mente, a pesar de haberse arruinado con el incesto constante de la familia, era bastante brillante como para dejarla pensar por su cuenta.

—podemos…usar la casa de campo Slytherin, es en Hogsmade y les debo un favor—murmuró Merope señalando la propiedad en el pergamino y luego mirando a la pareja.

Merope sentía que les debía algo, ellos la salvaron de vender las únicas posesiones que tenía y le tendieron una mano sin esperar nada a cambio, debía ayudarlos.

—por favor, ¿nos guiaría a la bóveda Potter y a una de las bóvedas Gaunt?—pidió Lily mientras James le indicaba a Merope que hacer con lo que tenía ya que no parecía saber mucho de lo que debía o no hacer y no es de sorprenderse, James sabía bien que la muchacha solo aprendió las tareas del hogar, nunca sabría cómo manejar tanto dinero que tenía.

Merope tuvo que ir con James a las bóvedas debido a que ella era la dueña y actual Lady Slytherin y por tanto debía encargarse de todo mientras que James iba a sacar dinero de su bóveda pero Lily, con su avanzado embarazo, no podía arriesgarse a subirse en uno de los carritos de Gringotts, no iban a arriesgar la salud de Lily sabiendo que podía evitarse.

Al regresar a la superficie con Lily, los tres fueron de inmediato a San Mungo para una revisión completa de Merope. Les tomó mucha insistencia para que ella aceptara, debían asegurarse de que la nueva Lady no sufriera ningún percance en su embarazo ni en su salud, si quería estar con su hijo todos los siguientes años, debía estar saludable desde ahora.

Al llegar y hacer la revisión, los sanadores la ingresaron al hospital conmocionados por el estado de la joven, al decirles a los jóvenes que trajeron a la muchacha sobre su estado se quedaron sorprendidos.

La mujer en cuestión no solo estaba mal alimentada, sino que tiene bastante daño corporal producto de los golpes de su familia biológica, sus ojos bizcos y piel enfermiza eran producto de los fallos de sus órganos por el incesto constante y más que nada, era casi un milagro de que ella lograra tener ideas conectadas racionalmente y hablar correctamente, si hubiera nacido en un linaje más saludable hubiera sido una genio.

—bien, señores Evans, el estado de la señora Riddle es bastante grave así que deberá quedarse aquí durante una semana mientras la tratamos debido a que tenemos mucho que arreglar y asegurarnos de que su hijo siga creciendo de manera correcta—declaro el sanador revisando las notas y mirando a Lily fijamente y luego a su vientre abultado—señora Evans, deberíamos revisar su estado de embarazo también—finalizó el sanador mirándolos a ambos fijamente.

Ambos se decidieron llevar el apellido de Lily mientras huyen de Dumbledore y Grindelwald ya que ahora los Potter están en cacería y gracias a Merlín, los goblin de Gringotts no están del lado de nadie y pueden mantenerse en silencio.

Con esa sugerencia por parte del sanador, lo supieron, Lily iba a entrar en labor de parto a finales de Julio y Merope a finales de diciembre probablemente según los sanadores.

Por suerte, aún estaban en junio, a mediados de junio más bien dicho.

El esperar una semana mientras revisaban las propiedades Potter fue una odisea para Lily, su embarazo no le permitía caminar largas distancias y la aparición la mareaba mucho, el flu no ayudaba mucho a sus mareos y no podía montar en una escoba. Los sanadores le encomendaron mucho reposo debido a que su embarazo se podría tornar peligroso si ella no se cuidaba bien y James estaba sobreprotector con ella y si no fuera por el carácter de Lily, James se hubiera quedado junto a ella más histérico que nadie.

Así que James tuvo que ir solo a revisar las posesiones Potter con el fin de saber exactamente a donde mudarse y traerle la información a Lily quien no se veía contenta de tener que quedarse pero no tenía más opción.

Cuando la semana pasó y Merope salió del hospital, estaba más llena de vida que nunca, James notó que arreglaron sus ojos y su piel lucia mejor, Lily veía que estaba con más ingenio, más felicidad y mucha más vida que nunca.

—Bien, ya que Merope regresó, podemos determinar donde viviremos—declaró James el día siguiente al regreso de Merope del hospital.

Ambos Potter habían decidido que debían esperar a que Merope saliera del hospital para determinar algo, no podían dejarla a su suerte, ninguno tenía el corazón para ello, después de todo, ellos eran Griffindor de corazón.

—a mí no me convence ninguna, todas están bastante grandes como para nosotros y no necesitamos mucho espacio y yo no puedo limpiar y mucho menos Merope—reclamaba Lily señalando las enormes casas que pertenecen a los Potter y luego a sí misma y Merope, tenía sentido que reclamara aquello dadas las circunstancias.

—Podríamos ir a la cabaña Esmeralda, es una casa de cuatro habitaciones y un elfo domestico que se encarga de cuidarla—opinó Merope mirando las propiedades Slytherin.

Había mantenido las escrituras en el pequeño cuarto con las cosas de James y Lily y ahora estaba revisándolas con más cuidado.

—Merope, eso es tuyo, no podemos abusar de ti de ese modo—decía James pensando la situación, no quería abusar de la bondad de la joven que habían ayudado, el orgullo Griffindor no se lo permitía.

—Están buscando a los Potter, entonces revisaran las propiedades Potter, como dieron por destruido el linaje de los Slytherin y Gaunt, no van a buscar las propiedades Slytherin y todo se abre con pársel—señaló Merope mirando a ambos. Debían aceptar que esas opciones para afiliar el ingenio le sentó bien a la joven, estaba hablando con más coherencia y rapidez.

—creo que Merope tiene razón James, debemos ir a un lugar donde no sepan que estamos y es una buena idea, aunque me dan pena los elfos domésticos—decía Lily pensativa mirando la cabaña.

James tomó el papel donde se detallaba la propiedad y leía en voz alta lo que parecía conveniente.

—la cabaña esmeralda se encuentra dentro de las propiedades de los pantanos intrazables del territorio Slytherin, cuenta con un elfo domestico que ha mantenido la propiedad en condiciones estables, una cocina, dos baños, un comedor, sala de estar, cuatro habitaciones y un jardín delantero y trasero, me parece perfecto, nadie nos hallaría y podríamos contar con Lunático y Canuto para que nos ayuden a averiguar sobre lo que ocurra afuera—declaraba James con una sonrisa al terminar de leer.

—entonces podemos ir a esa cabaña mañana en la mañana—dijo Merope en voz baja y tranquila, demasiados cambios en poco tiempo para una mujer como ella.

Merope siempre había sido una mujer olvidada y despreciada por su falta de deseo en hacer magia y obligada a hacer las tareas de la casa para su hermano y padre, nadie nunca le había mostrado como era cambiar la vida que había tenido.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, huyendo de Grindelwald con la piedra de resurrección de los Peverell, el guardapelo de Slytherin y un niño en el vientre del hombre que la abandonó al dejar de darle la poción de amor cuando se le acabó junto a una pareja extraña que le tuvo lastima y la ayudó a sobrevivir.

Con el único pensamiento de que su hijo debía ser alguien grande, un hombre apuesto como su padre, con magia tan grande que ella no tuvo, con la inteligencia del mismísimo Salazar y ambicioso como un orgulloso heredero de Slytherin y con alguien por quien luchar. Merope Riddle antes Gaunt cayó dormida en el pequeño cuarto que retaban los tres.

**~CH~**

La cabaña esmeralda era una casa campestre y tranquila, alejada de todos los problemas de la dictadura de Grindelwald, James Lily y Merope consideraron un excelente lugar para criar a sus niños, en especial ahora que sabían que Harry estaba a un mes de distancia de nacer.

—Sly es el elfo domestico de la cabaña esmeralda, Sly está contento de tener magos y a Lady Slytherin para servir—se presentó el elfo domestico vestido con un pequeño uniforme con los colores de Slytherin y una pañoleta en la cabeza.

— ¡qué lindo! Mucho gusto Sly, soy Lily Potter y él es mi esposo James, vinimos a quedarnos un tiempo con Merope—saludó Lily al ver al pequeño elfo bien alimentado y cuidado. Ella era una ferviente defensora en contra del maltrato a los elfos domésticos y estaba aliviada de ver al pequeño estar en buenas condiciones.

—el gusto es de Sly, Sly está contento de tener más amos a quienes cuidar, Sly iba a sufrir por no tener a quien servir—declaro el elfo moviéndose de arriba para abajo arreglando con mas ahínco la casa.

— ¡es un elfo fantástico! No se parece en nada a Acher, el elfo amargado de los Black—declaró felizmente James mirando al energético elfo, no quería imaginarse el tratar con un elfo loco obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre.

Con el elfo listo para hacer las órdenes que le diesen, empezó a comprar lo necesario para la comida mientras Lily miraba a Merope pensando seriamente en llevarla a un cambio de guardarropa, o más bien, darle un guardarropa.

—Merope, ¿has usado algo más aparte de ese vestido?—preguntaba Lily mientras Merope miraba su habitación con asombro. Desde que se conocieron, ella no había llevado nada más.

—no puedo tener más, mi padre y Morfin lo dijeron—murmuró Merope mirando el cuadro frente a ella con admiración y respeto casi hablando inconscientemente.

— ¡merlín! Necesitas ropa nueva por completo—dijo Lily antes de mirar al cuadro que Merope estaba mirando

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunto el hombre del cuadro ante lo cual Merope se tensó y se paró en toda su estatura tratando de parecer presentable aunque con poco éxito con esa ropa horrenda.

—Merope Gaunt, señor—dijo la joven con voz clara y concisa mirando al cuadro.

— ¿Gaunt? ¿No me digas que al fin ese idiota de Gaunt logró conquistar a mi heredera?—dijo el hombre suspirando pesadamente lamentándose a lo bajo que cayo su linaje.

— ¿Quién es usted?—pregunto Lily al ver al cuadro con curiosidad.

El cuadro la miro fijamente un momento antes de responder con voz tranquila y calmada.

—Salazar Slytherin, ¿Quién eres tú? Tu cabello me recuerda a la escoba de cabello que solía tener Godric—dijo el hombre señalando el cabello rojo de Lily levemente.

—Lily Potter señor, esposa del heredero Potter—declaro Lily con una sonrisa tranquila y calmada.

—Potter… ¿familia de Godric? Siempre quisieron ambos que sus linajes se unieran—dijo el hombre antes de volver a mirar a Merope—y debo estar de acuerdo con la señora Potter, necesitas ropa decente, muchacha, como Lady Slytherin debes mostrarte orgullosa de tu linaje

— ¿ves? Incluso el fundador de Hogwarts está de acuerdo conmigo—con una sonrisa tomó el brazo de Merope y la llevó lejos de la habitación— ¡muchas gracias Lord Slytherin!—se despidió Lily llevando a Merope lejos de ahí.

—Suerte con eso, señora Potter—se despidió el cuadro antes de levantarse de su silla y caminar lejos de su cuadro en dirección a otros tranquilamente.

Esto prometía ser interesante.

**~CH~**

Albus Dumbledore estaba revisando nuevamente las propiedades Potter cada una de ellas llegando incluso a la mansión que esta fuera del país y revisándola en busca de los fugitivos pero parecen como si se hubieran desvanecido de la faz de la tierra.

La búsqueda de la piedra está en un punto muerto, busco con desesperación todos los que han tenido contacto con los Gaunt, todos los hijos legítimos e ilegítimos de los sangre pura que han tenido relaciones con esa gente y nada. ¡Nadie tiene la maldita piedra!

Gellert iba a regresar hoy y Albus apostaba sus maravillosos caramelos de limón a que su amante estaba demasiado enfadado por no tener avances.

A pesar de que amara a Albus profundamente como para compartir su poder y demás, no creía que sería suficiente como para que lo perdonara por no tener rastro alguno de esos objetos y lo peor era que no se podían localizar con hechizos ni nada, eran demasiado antiguos como para poder ser rastreados, como la cámara de los secretos de Slytherin o la diadema de Ravenclaw.

Con resignación y dispuesto a afrontar lo que sea que viniese por parte de su amado Gellert, Albus se apareció en la mansión en la cual habitaban ambos. Uno de los privilegios de ser el hombre más poderoso de Europa junto con su amado era que ninguna barrera podía dejarlo fuera y lo mejor de todo era que en la mansión de Lord Grindelwald, nadie podía aparecerse aparte de él y Gellert y eso lo hacía sentirse importante.

¡Ni siquiera Abeforth podía hacer eso!

Caminando con decisión, fue hasta el salón principal a recibir a su amado que regresó al fin de su investigación donde Gregorovich y ahora estaba listo para ir donde Ollivander a buscar la varita más poderosa.

Al verlo supo inmediatamente que debía hacer, debía excusarse con su amado lo mejor posible antes de que este decidiera que no hizo un buen trabajo.

Albus Dumbledore no estaba teniendo las cosas fáciles, mucho más considerando de que su amante se estaba enfadando al no tener nada sobre la piedra ni la capa.

—Gellert, entiende que he revisado todos y cada uno de los nombres de los Gaunt y ninguno tiene en sus tumbas la piedra, debe estar perdida en algún lado pero son intrazables—trataba de razonar Albus con su amante mientras este avanzaba hacia él.

No iba a admitir que tenía miedo de que lo mirara con desprecio, solo que…lo incomodaba la mirada fija, penetrante, seductora y profunda de su amado Gellert.

—no Albus, por ahora deberías darme la bienvenida que se merece el dictador de Europa, luego hablamos sobre la piedra y la capa—declaro el dictador felizmente sujetando a su amante y llevándolo a la habitación más profunda de la mansión de ambos dictadores.

Con alivio miró a donde su amado lo llevaba, no iba a haber un castigo ni nada parecido, al parecer al fin Gellert se había tranquilizado. Cuando se fue estaba hecho una furia por los estúpidos magos que se atrevían a oponerse a él.

—Entonces parece que estas contento—murmuró Albus dejándose de llevar tranquilamente por su pareja—tengo algunas cosas que podrían mejorar incluso tu bienvenida.

Con una sonrisa y varias ideas rondándole en la cabeza, Albus Dumbledore cerraba tras de sí la puerta de su habitación mientras besaba al dictador con hambre y deseo.

¡Merlín bendiga a quien sea que mejoró el ánimo de Gellert!

* * *

Aquí está el primer capitulo de Common Heroes.

Primero que nada,habrán ciertos cambios en el apellido de Merope ya que para todos ella es una Gaunt, pero según ella, es una Riddle, así que se va a mantener eso hasta cierto punto he pensado que para que pudiese pensar más allá de lo que su padre y hermano pensaban, debia tener algo que ningun otro Gaunt tenia y por eso en este fic ella no será un genio, pero tampoco una completa ignorante.

Respecto a Lily, ella va a dar a luz primero ya que se supone que para que Harry y Tom tengan la misma edad, deben nacer en el mismo año y Tom nace exactamente el ultimo dia del año, así que Harry va a ser mayor que Tom por unos meses.

La idea de la cabaña esmeralda la tomé de algun fic que leí por ahí, así que si alguien ve una semejanza en algun fic en inglés, ya aviso. Sly es un elfo parecido a Dobby pero no se si tengan relacion alguna -rié- Acher podria considerarse como el abuelo o padre de Kreacher (no, no fue una equivocacion mía).

Parecía conveniente mostrar un poco del romance entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald ya que amo la pareja y mas que nada no quiero retratar a Dumbledore y Grindelwald como los malos malisimos sino que se aman y solo son buenos el uno con el otro y los demas pueden recibir un crucio.

Gracias por la magnífica recepcion que tuvo este fic.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El día en el que Lily dio a luz a Harry todo iba completamente bien hasta que gritó de dolor y James no podía decir las palabras "Hospital San Mungo" claramente, por lo que Merope se le adelantó y preparó el camino para que solo entrara James cargando a Lily rápidamente al hospital dejándola al cuidado de los sanadores quienes aseguraron que en su estado de nervios es mejor que se quede fuera porque no quieren un inconsciente en la sala.

—Merope, ¿estas segura que Lily estará bien? No quiero que le pase algo—decía James en su enésima caminata por la sala de espera ante la vista de Merope, Remus y Sirius.

Habían llamado a Sirius y Remus para que visitaran el lugar y conocieran a Merope. Al comienzo Merope estuvo reluctante de estar rodeada de más gente especialmente hombres y al mismo tiempo Sirius era algo reacio en conocer a la señora de los Slytherin siendo que odia a los Slytherin pero Remus la saludo amablemente.

Cuando James intercedió en favor de Merope con Sirius, terminó apoyando a Lily en sus esfuerzos de hacerla una dama decente, a diferencia de James, Sirius tenía experiencia con señoras oscuras siendo que su madre es una señora oscura.

Con los últimos días del embarazo de Lily, Remus, Sirius y Merope se turnaban en pasar con Lily la mayor parte del día porque temían que entrara en labor de parto a cualquier hora.

—Los sanadores dicen que está bien y estará bien—respondió Merope acariciando su propio vientre inconscientemente, en cinco meses su hijo estaría fuera.

—cierto, Merope, tenemos que vengarnos del muggle ese—señaló Sirius al ver a Merope pensando en algo.

— ¿vengarnos? ¿De Tom?—pregunto Merope, desde que Sirius se enteró de lo que Tom Riddle le hizo a Merope se empezó a dirigir a él por "ese muggle" debido a que estaba furioso porque un hombre haya abandonado a una joven como ella.

—por supuesto, merece estar arrepentido con lo que te hizo, Remus y James me apoyan y apuesto mi escoba a que Lily también está de acuerdo—declaro Sirius con una gran sonrisa recibiendo asentimientos por parte de ambos sacando a James de sus caminatas nerviosas.

—no lo vas a matar ¿cierto? Ya tiene bastantes atentados contra él de parte de mi padre y hermano—murmuró Merope sin querer recordar realmente cuando su padre se enteró de que se enamoró de un muggle.

— ¡claro que no! Pero le haremos arrepentirse y tú vas a ayudarnos ¿cierto Sirius?—interrumpió Remus mirando a Sirius de reojo incitándolo a aceptar o iba a terminar mal

—claro, podemos…podemos jugar con lo que más les importa a ese muggle—murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa marca merodeador.

— ¿Y eso es…?—pregunto Merope sin saber a qué querían llegar esos tres y realmente confundida por el cambio de tema abrupto.

—vamos a lograr que se arrastre tras de ti rogando una oportunidad, apelaremos a tu lado Slytherin—declaro Remus con una sonrisa tranquilizadora ante el desconcierto de Merope.

—Supongo…—murmuró hasta que el sanador salió de la sala de partos y llamo a James, entonces Merope entendió todo

Sirius cambio de tema rápidamente para calmar a James y mantenerlo en la conversación con el fin de que tranquilizara y hablara de otras cosas.

Cuando los demás pudieron entrar a ver a Lily, Merope se quedó mirando al niño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, los ojos más verdes que alguna vez pudo ver, más verdes que los de Lily y mucho más brillantes.

— ¿Cómo se llama?—murmuró Merope mirando al niño sonreírle y se preguntaba si su hijo alguna vez iba a ser tan hermoso como el pequeño de Lily o va a ser como era ella antes de que Lily y James la hallaran. El pensamiento la hizo estremecer.

—Harry James Potter—respondió Lily con una sonrisa mirando a todos quienes estaban rodeando al pequeño Harry advirtiendo que nadie más escuche ese apellido aun, no cuando Dumbledore les estaba cazando.

—hola Harry, soy tu padrino Sirius y él es tu padrino Remus—señalo Sirius a sí mismo y a Remus con una sonrisa mirando al bebé—se parece a James—observó tranquilamente.

—pero tiene los ojos de Lily—refutó Remus con una sonrisa mirando al bebé que sonreía al verlos a todos reunidos.

Harry James Potter había nacido a las 11:59 de la noche del día 31 de julio.

**~CH~**

Cuando Lily salió del hospital con Harry les tomó un mes a todos el adaptarse a tener un bebé en casa.

Remus y Sirius venían usualmente casi a diario a cuidar de Harry y a pulir el plan de la venganza porque sabían que en el fondo, Merope tenía esa vena vengativa y ambiciosa de todo Slytherin y como es una heredera de sangre de Slytherin, esto ser vería más acentuado.

Cuando Harry tenía dos meses y Merope tenía seis meses de embarazo Sirius, Remus, James y Lily finalizaron el plan de venganza hacia Tom Riddle.

Y así, Merope Riddle antes Gaunt caminaba por las calles de Little Hangleton ataviada con un vistoso pero hermoso vestido verde oscuro con detalles plateados que acentuaba un poco su vientre con el cabello cuidadosamente recogido.

Todos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo veían a la mujer que hace tanto tiempo habían tratado con desdén completamente desconocida para casi todos.

Para todos, ella era una hermosa mujer misteriosa que había llegado a Little Hangleton caminando hacia la mansión Riddle y algunos supusieron que se trataba de alguna mujer que buscaba casarse con Tom Riddle.

La mujer misteriosa había llegado a la mansión Riddle solicitando una cita con la familia Riddle incluyendo principalmente al heredero Riddle.

Cuando los miembros de la familia llegaron a la sala de reuniones evaluaron con la mirada a la mujer.

Cabello recogido con adornos que denotaban su linaje, un relicario con una letra en tonos verdes, un vestido fino de alta calidad de costura, un solo anillo en la mano, un anillo señorial.

—saludos, mi nombre es Thomas Riddle, mi esposa Mary y mi hijo Tom, ¿a qué debemos su visita…?—saludó el hombre con una pregunta esperando el nombre de la mujer que tan elegantemente vestía.

—señores Riddle, mi nombre es Merope Gaunt, antes de que digan algo permítanme decir que simplemente vine a pedirle el divorcio a su hijo Tom Riddle—declaró la mujer acercando unos documentos a la mesa de centro de la sala de reuniones antes de que alguno de ellos dijeran algo.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Merope Gaunt era un desastre!—declaro furioso Tom Riddle señalando acusatoriamente a la mujer que lo miraba fríamente. Solo por esa clase de cosas es que ese hombre la abandonó, si tan solo se hubiera quedado, todo hubiera sido diferente.

—Es cierto, era un desastre hasta que unas personas amables evitaron mi propia muerte—señaló la mujer a los documentos—y ahora, simplemente te liberaré de la carga que tendrás en el futuro cuando nazca tu hijo—dijo señalando el vientre pronunciado que se notaba a través del vestido.

Los señores Riddle miraron escandalizados a su hijo y a la que era su nuera hasta que firmaran los documentos. Iban a tener un nieto o nieta de la hija horrenda de los Gaunt que no era nada horrenda ahora que la veían de nuevo.

— ¡Tom Riddle! Nunca nos dijiste que la embarazaste—declaró la madre Riddle completamente furiosa a su hijo y se giró a ver a la muchacha que con un poco de arreglo se veía completamente normal e incluso muy bien.

— ¡Creí que era una mentira para mantenerme con ella cuando me levanto la brujería esa que me hizo!—declaro molesto el menor de los Riddle mirando mal a Merope.

—bueno, ese vientre no es una mentira, se nota a leguas que es un niño lo que carga ahí—el patriarca Riddle se viro a ver a Merope y luego a los documentos con el ceño fruncido.—si él firma esto, el niño tendrá su apellido de soltera y no tendrá ningún derecho sobre el niño.

—en efecto, si es un niño se llamará Tom Marvolo Gaunt y si es niña se llamará Sally Merope Gaunt en caso de que su hijo firme aquí y ahora esos papeles—declaro Merope fríamente. Claro que no iba a ser un Gaunt, sino Slytherin, pero esa clase de detalles no son necesarios para que lo sepan ese grupo de muggles. Tanto tiempo de práctica valió la pena para lograr este efecto.

—bien, en ese caso supongo que no tiene opción, ¿es menester que firme esos papeles?—pregunto el señor Riddle mirando los papeles con disgusto, su hijo no iba a tener otro heredero con lo que pasó y si es niño la criatura en el vientre de la muchacha, sería una pérdida de todo el poder de los Riddle el no darle a ese niño el apellido que le corresponde.

—sí, es menester que los firme, no estoy dispuesta a darle a mi hijo el apellido de un hombre que me abandonó a mi suerte cuando quiso—Merope tuvo que usar toda la sangre Slytherin de sus venas para mentir descaradamente como lo hizo, pero su venganza debía ser dulce ahora y no iba a decirles a esos muggles que es una bruja.

— ¡Tom Riddle! Soluciona esto con la señorita Merope ahora mismo, tu no vas a casarte con nadie más por tu baja reputación y ahora perderé al único nieto que pueda tener por tus estupideces—reclamo lady Riddle completamente molesta con su hijo.

— ¡No lo entienden! ¡Es una bruja completa hasta el núcleo! ¡Ella me embrujo y cuando me levanto el embrujo me quería obligar a quedarme! Si quiere que firme esos papeles lo haré—declaro Tom Riddle molesto con la mujer frente a él que aunque no deseara admitirlo, se veía hermosa.

Se acercó a los papeles para firmarlos pero su padre le arrebató uno de ellos y le permitió firmar todos los papeles del divorcio a excepción del documento que negaba el reconocimiento del padre de la criatura en el vientre de la muchacha.

Merope miro con algo de satisfacción el hecho, esperaba que algo así ocurriera al igual que Sirius, Dumbledore estaba cazando a los Gaunt, si su hijo llevaba un apellido muggle era más difícil rastrearlo y unir los puntos.

—señorita Merope, espero que comprenda que no puedo dejar que la estupidez de mi hijo evite que un heredero de sangre Riddle se pierda más aun ahora que es seguro que no va a tener heredero alguno, espero que comprenda que necesitamos a alguien a quien dejar la fortuna Riddle—declaro el patriarca Riddle mirando fijamente a Merope sosteniendo el papel y quedándoselo. Si resultaba ser una niña era más rápido hacerlo firmar y deshacerse de todo contacto con esa muchacha.

—Comprendo perfectamente, mi línea también necesita un heredero pero debo hacer de Lady de mi familia hasta que mi hijo nazca, así que comprendo su punto señor Riddle, con su permiso, me retiro—declaro Merope tomando los papeles firmados y levantándose de su lugar para salir.

— ¿Lady de una casa? ¿Qué casa es esa si vivías en una pocilga?—pregunto Tom Riddle con furia mirando a la mujer levantarse para salir.

—Lady de la antigua, noble y ancestral casa de los Slytherin, busca en tus registros y veras, adiós—declaro la mujer antes de dejar la casa Riddle.

Al día siguiente todo Little Hangleton sabía que la mujer era la desgarbada y horrenda Merope Gaunt que pidió el divorcio de Riddle.

Y Merope Riddle dejaría de existir con el fin de que volviera a ser Merope Gaunt mientras que su hijo Tom Marvolo Riddle o Sally Merope Riddle tendría la sangre de aquellos relegados fuera de la magia por la cabeza de la familia Ravenclaw.

Merope sonrió, era inocente, pero no idiota, sabía bien que los Riddle eran una familia mágica que había sido expulsada del mundo mágico por un crimen contra la magia y a menos que se uniese con una línea mágica, no podrían tener magia de nuevo. Riddle era un acertijo, el crimen por el cual ellos fueron expulsados sin memoria del mundo mágico y los Gaunt obligados a vigilarlos hasta que se uniesen a una familia sangre pura que rompa el castigo de cientos de años.

Merope lo iba a hacer por Tom, pero ahora solo lo hacía por su hijo o hija, iba a ser poderoso, más que nadie en el mundo y más que nada nadie iba a detener al heredero de dos líneas de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

**~CH~**

Dumbledore escuchó por sus hombres que se habían establecido en Little Hangleton acerca de una Gaunt, Merope Gaunt.

Obviamente tenía que ser la que tenía el anillo, no había otro Gaunt mas que viviese ahora mismo, al revisar en sus mentes solamente pudo ver a una mujer bien parecida y prácticamente descartó la posibilidad de que sea una Gaunt, esa gente era horrenda, con los ojos bizcos, ojos de no mostraban nada de inteligencia y el guardapelo de Slytherin estaba perdido desde hace diez generaciones, por lo tanto esta mujer no era una Gaunt y no tenía el maldito anillo.

Pero no perdía nada con ir a acosar a esa mujer pero ahí estaba el problema, según los recuerdos de sus hombres esa mujer después de salir de la mansión de esos muggles fue directamente a un punto vacío y se apareció por lo tanto no se sabe dónde está esa mujer.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo tomó la imagen de esa mujer para dirigirse al ministerio rápidamente y después a San Mungo para buscar algo sobre esta mujer.

Se levantó de la enorme cama matrimonial que compartía con Gellert después de las noches intensas en las que venía a eliminar su fatiga poseyéndolo con furia y poder contra todo en la habitación.

Se dio una ducha rápida sintiendo la pegajosa sensación de Gellert en sus piernas, se vistió con una túnica verde brillante con rojo y rosado antes de salir directo al ministerio donde uno de sus más leales súbditos trataba los asuntos del ministerio como ministro designado por los dictadores.

Para su maldita sorpresa, esa mujer se había declarado la señora de Slytherin, la lady de los magos oscuros. ¡Estaba poniendo un rotulo en su cabeza que decía "Desafío públicamente a los dictadores"!

Se asombró al ver que tan solo ha pasado un mes desde la aparición de la misteriosa Lady y había ganado aliados poderosos, los caídos Black, los ocultos Parkinson, los Lestrange, los Flint, Carrow y los desterrados Malfoy la apoyaban públicamente al igual que…

¡Los Potter!

¿Cómo una familia de la luz como los Potter apoyaba a Lady Slytherin?

Maldita sea esa mujer que se está ganando a los magos oscuros y esos Potter.

Cuando llegó a ver los aliados de esta mujer se sorprendió al ver en ese mismo momento al señor de la casa Prewett firmando una alianza para enviarla a la señora Slytherin.

¡Es inaudito!

Cuando logre ponerle una mano encima a esa mujer va a lamentar el momento en el que se atrevió a oponérsele a él.

Cuando fue a revisar en San Mungo solo supo que esa mujer va a tener a su hijo a finales de diciembre pero que no se sabe quién es el padre.

Primero deben encargarse de las molestias grandes antes de encargarse de las molestias pequeñas, el niño no importaba, caería después con su madre, pero ahora lo que tiene que hacer es encargarse de los magos que están huyendo y seguir en la planificación de atacar las partes muggles de Europa.

Según Gellert, un muggle se estaba levantando para guiar a los alemanes a una guerra entre ellos y eso lo beneficiaria para encargarse de los muggles mientras Albus se encarga de los magos.

Después de todo, un alemán idealista como Hitler solo le haría caso a un hombre rubio, blanco y de ojos azules, es decir…

La perfección que es Gellert.

Con una sonrisa y un caramelo de limón en la boca siguió su camino por san Mungo a punto de buscar al sanador que reviso el estado de Merope, si ahí estaba una sola muestra de sangre, solo sería cuestión de buscar su real parentesco con los Slytherin y de ahí, matarla en caso de que ella tenga el anillo con la piedra Peverell.

* * *

Bien, aquí estamos con el siguiente de Common Heroes.

Primero, Harry ha nacido -tira confetti- y ahora solo es cuestion de meses para que Tom se una al mundo de los vivos.

Segundo, he estado queriendo que Merope se enfrente a Riddle desde hace tanto tiempo que no podia dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Siempre he pensado que el apellido Riddle es demasiado curioso como para ser de un muggle, ya que Riddle se traduce como acertijo o enigma y por lo tanto creo que la parte de que los Riddle sean una familia perteneciente a la familia de Ravenclaw que fue eliminada del mundo mágico por cometer un pecado contra la magia misma tratando de resolver un acertijo que no deberian hacer. Pero los detalles de eso se darán mas adelante.

Tercero, si es niña sería Sally Merope porque Sally es lo más cercano a Salazar que se me ocurrió, tenia que mostrar a Merope en un enfrentamiento directo con el patriarca Riddle porque ambos quieren que Tom sea el sucesor de ambas fotunas en caso de que Tom Riddle no se case.

Cuarto, no me siento preparada para escribir lemon entre Gellert y Albus aún, así que solo puse el "despues de la acción" y como pueden ver, en dos meses Sirius, Remus y James se encargaron de ayudar a Merope y aumentar su poder politico.

Quinto, en un review preguntaron porque James y Lily no reclaman sus titulos como señores Griffindor y la respuesta es simplemente que atraeria mucha atención en ellos y Dumbledore los atraparia antes de horay por eso es que ayudan a Merope porque es virtualmente una desconocida en el mundo magico y nadie sabe nada de ella.

Sexto, voy a meter la segunda guerra mundial pero muy poco ya que el objetivo de Gellert es eliminar a los muggles y el de Albus es eliminar a los magos oscuros (por eso es un peligro para Albus) mientras que Gellert usará la segunda guerra mundial para eliminar a los muggles y comenzar la limpieza del mundo.

Gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Merope les contó a James, Sirius, Remus y Lily sobre lo que pasó con los Riddle, inmediatamente exigieron una explicación de las últimas palabras de Merope hacia Tom Riddle padre.

—Marcus Ravenclaw había sido un squib nacido en el seno de la familia Ravenclaw unas generaciones después de la gran Rowena Ravenclaw, sin embargo, al ser un squib se llenó de resentimiento contra la familia y por lo tanto él había decidido resolver el mayor acertijo de la magia, de donde proviene, para así obtenerla para él. Sus largos años de estudio y experimentación ultrajó a la magia y cuando el resto de la familia se enteró tuvieron que llevar a cabo un ritual que lo haría olvidar el mundo mágico y todo lo relacionado con la magia y su único recuerdo será el haber sido un huérfano de las batallas inglesas contra los vikingos, para evitar que se sepa algo de la magia, lo eliminaron de la familia cambiando su apellido a Riddle ya que fue un acertijo lo que lo condenó y lo llevó a vivir con los muggles. Después de eso, temían que se acercara a la magia por alguna u otra razón y en ese entonces los Gaunt llevaban una buena relación con los Ravenclaw y por eso accedieron a ser la familia mágica que los vigilaría e irían a vivir escondidos en el pueblo de muggles vigilando a los Riddle hasta que alguno de ellos, sin saber de la magia, se uniese a cualquier línea de magos y el contrato terminara con la anexión de los Riddle nuevamente como una línea de los Ravenclaw, yo…sabia eso porque era lo que mi madre me contaba en sus momentos de lucidez y admito que fui tras Tom porque era apuesto y me gustaba, aun me gusta, pero también porque creí que si lo introducía al mundo mágico iba a ayudarme con nuestro hijo y podría tener su magia de regreso pero…como me equivoque, solo espero que las dos herencias ayuden a mi hijo—declaró Merope terminando la historia ante el silencio incomodo del lugar.

— ¡Le dije a Rowena que un Gaunt iba a terminar con Marcus!—declaró Salazar Slytherin con una sonrisa desde su cuadro atrayendo la atención de todos.

— ¿Lo sabía?—preguntó Remus mirándolo con incredulidad, el fundador de Hogwarts había sonreído.

— ¡claro que lo sabía! Yo, Rowena y Martin Gaunt habíamos hallado a Marcus en medio de un ritual que iba a sacrificar a una pobre muchacha nacida muggle y lo detuvimos antes de salvar a la chica y condenarlo a él y a su estirpe—declaró tranquilamente la pintura de Salazar Slytherin sentado en su gran sofá.

— ¿nacida muggle? ¿Acaso no odiabas tu a los nacidos muggle?—pregunto con sospecha Sirius mirando a la pintura.

— ¿odiarlos? ¡Mi madre era una maga nacida muggle! No podría odiarlos cuando mi primera esposa que en paz descanse era una nacida muggle también, simplemente estaba en contra de una sola familia cuyo patriarca era un nacido muggle y pintaron mi ira como un odio contra los nacidos muggles, nada más—declaró el cuadro con molestia en su rostro.

Sirius miró a James algo asombrado y luego de nuevo al cuadro.

—Disculpe, ¿Quién pintó esas ideas suyas como lo que se cree ahora, la pureza de la sangre?—pregunto Lily sospechando que había algo que no andaba bien y con Harry en sus brazos.

—un estúpido mago llamado Wolfgang Dumbledore, quería hacerse con el control de Hogwarts y después de algunas manipulaciones logró engañar a Helga, cuando Godric se opuso a que me fuera de Hogwarts, decidí irme por la paz aunque termino en una pelea con Godric porque él no quería que me fuera y yo no quería irme pero era lo mejor para todos y de ahí es que sale la "épica batalla de Griffindor contra Slytherin"—contó el retrato moviendo los dos primeros dedos como comillas al finalizar la frase.

— ¿Y el monstruo de la cámara de los secretos?—pregunto Remus ya que era el único que había leído la historia de Hogwarts aparte de Lily.

— ¿el basilisco? Les dejé a mis herederos a que lo cuidaran y vigilaran porque después de mil años de hibernación puede poner un huevo mágico, ¿saben cuánto valía en mi tiempo la cascara de un huevo de basilisco? ¡Valía una maldita fortuna solo un pedazo más pequeño que un galeón de esa cascara!—declaró el retrato formando con sus dedos el tamaño de un galeón imaginario.

James y Sirius aun no salían de su estupor.

El retrato se regocijaba al ver las expresiones de todos.

**~CH~**

Merope Gaunt había recibido una carta cuando había tenido ocho meses de embarazo, la lechuza era una hermosa lechuza negra que había llegado a la hora del desayuno frente a James, Lily, Sirius y Remus.

— ¿y esa carta? ¿Esperábamos correspondencia?—pregunto James mirando a la lechuza que acercaba su pata a Merope.

—No deberían haber entrado lechuzas, solo aquellas cuya fuente sea confiable pueden entrar, por lo tanto no creo que nadie que no fuese de la era de Salazar Slytherin pueda entrar—declaró Merope tomando la carta de la lechuza—en la parte este hay un lugar donde puedes tomar agua—le dijo a la lechuza quien salió volando.

James se había movido al igual que Sirius detrás de ella para leer la carta mientras Lily se acercaba a la silla cercana, a la de Merope, para espiar también. Remus se limitó a suspirar y seguir con su desayuno.

_Estimada Lady Slytherin_

_Le escribo con el propósito de informarle que muchas de las familias expulsadas y repudiadas por la nueva dictadura están firmando sus alianzas con su familia, sin embargo, llegó a mis oídos que el segundo al mando del dictador Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore está buscándola con el fin de dañarla a usted y a su vástago. _

_En nombre de mi familia y de mis familias aliadas, le queremos ofrecer nuestro más sincero apoyo y protección a usted y a sus allegados._

_Agradezco infinitamente si escribiera una respuesta con el fin de saber si debemos enfrentar un peligro bastante grave como lo es Albus Dumbledore._

_Atentamente._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Jefe de la antigua y noble casa de los Malfoy._

—vaya, Malfoy realmente está queriéndote ayudar, mira que básicamente está echando espuma por escribirte, Mer—declaró Sirius con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—bueno, debo escribirle ¿cierto? Todos esos aliados que han aparecido creen que soy alguna especie de Lady oscura que quiere oponerse a Dumbledore—declaró Merope algo consternada por esa carta.

—bueno, literalmente te estas oponiendo a Dumbledore, así que creo que tienen sus razones, todos los aliados políticos fueron Slytherin en Hogwarts y el estar cerca de una descendiente de sangre de él es como si a cualquier mago le presentaran al mismísimo Merlín—declaró James pensativo mirando la carta.

Una carta de apoyo de una familia sangre pura es básicamente una propuesta de rendición ante ella, ahora mismo, Merope podría armar una armada enorme solo con llamarlos.

—tengo que responder después de leérsela al señor Salazar—declaró Merope levantándose de su asiento.

Lily suspiró, Merope no tenía una buena opinión de sí misma, tantos años destruyeron su autoestima y no considera que su opinión fuera suficiente.

Una hora después, Merope estaba yendo camino al ministerio de magia a tomar la posesión de sus dos asientos en el Winzegamot tal y como Lord Slytherin le recomendó después de enviarle una carta a Lord Malfoy.

—es para mejorar tu autoestima muchacha, tomar tus responsabilidades te hará ver como una persona fuerte y cuando te des cuenta del poder que tienes, será mucho más fácil para ti levantar tu autoestima—le había dicho el cuadro del gran Salazar.

Merope confiaba en él, era su ancestro, quien no le repudiaba por ir con un muggle, quien no le trataba mal por creerla una squib, simplemente estaba ahí para darle consejos.

Ella estaba agradecida con Lord Slytherin por ayudarla.

Cuando tomó lugar en el Winzegamot, se dio cuenta que muchos asientos estaban vacíos, muchos magos oscuros estaban siendo perseguidos desde la sombra y desde que ella contaba con varias alianzas, nadie podía tocarla.

Mientras estaba viendo las leyes absurdas que pasaban, pensaba seriamente en que ella podría haber sido algo tonta por el incesto de su familia, pero incluso así se hubiera podido dar cuenta que las leyes sin absurdas.

¡Dejar sin derechos como seres sino como bestias a los hombres lobos!

Era algo ridículo.

Cuando se paró a dar su opinión, todo el Winzegamot estaba en silencio y Dumbledore por primera vez miro a su contrincante política.

—yo, Lady Slytherin me opongo a esta ley por las siguientes razones, los hombres lobos son seres completamente inofensivos a excepción de una noche al mes, por lo tanto no son bestias, son seres humanos y no seres humanos comunes, son magos, porque solo un mago puede convertirse en un hombre lobo, el pasar esta ley permitirá que todos los clanes de hombres lobos se levanten contra el ministerio y por lo tanto perderían a gran parte de la población mágica que habita en bosques y valles, gracias—declaró Merope volviendo a sentarse y se dio cuenta que había hablado cuando no tenía derecho, estaba aterrada pero el señor Salazar le dijo que no lo demuestre y eso es lo que hará.

Cuando pidieron los votos para secundar a Lady Slytherin, más de la mitad estaba de su parte y por lo tanto dicha ley no se aplicó.

Al terminar la reunión, Merope iba a salir rápidamente, sabía que no debía quedarse mucho tiempo y ni a ella ni a su hijo les agradaba Dumbledore.

Cuando salía, afortunadamente se encontró con un joven idéntico a Sirius.

—Si me permite, Lady Slytherin, yo, Lord Black la acompañaré a la red flu para que pueda llegar con seguridad a su domicilio—pidió el hombre educadamente extendiendo una mano para poder llevarla segura.

Merope recordó que la familia Black estaba apoyándola y según sabia, los aliados políticos no se hacen daño, así que acepto ir con el joven hasta la red flu, pero no tomo su mano.

Al llegar a las chimeneas del ministerio, Merope le agradeció y se fue por el flu. ¡Que amable chico! Sirius suele llamarlo por flu seguido y según Lord Slytherin los Black eran un clan que estaba aceptado dentro de las barreras de la casa.

**~CH~**

Dumbledore estaba mirando fijamente a esa mujer, los anillos señoriales no le permitían leer su mente pero esta mujer sería una amenaza, debería acercarse a ella con cuidado.

Ahora que la vio por primera vez supo que debía descartar que fuera una Gaunt. ¡Es imposible que esa mujer sea parte de esa asquerosa familia incestuosa de los Gaunt! Por lo tanto, debía rastrear la línea de Salazar Slytherin con mucho cuidado, debía haber algún squib relegado o algún dato que se le haya escapado y de ahí es donde salió esta amenaza.

¿Por qué ahora y no antes? ¿Era demasiado joven? Dumbledore tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza y solo tenía hipótesis de sus respuestas, nada concreto, pero por eso mismo debía mantener un ojo en esa mujer y cuando fuera conveniente, podría matarla y luego mostrarle a todos los estúpidos magos oscuros que nadie se opone a Albus Dumbledore y sale con vida. ¡Nadie!

Suspiró y la miró hablar con convicción, al parecer nadie podía darse cuenta del pequeño temblor de su mano derecha como si tuviera miedo de algo. ¿De qué? ¿Podría usarlo en su contra? Albus mantuvo un ojo en la mujer con mucho cuidado.

Cuando la sesión acabó, la mujer salió primera antes que nadie y Lord Black la había acompañado hasta la red flu, donde la mujer desapareció antes de que Dumbledore pudiera acercarse siquiera a ella. Es lista, lo reconocía, sabía bien con quien andar y cuando para evitarlo, al parecer la mujer es más lista de lo que había imaginado. Si solo la madre era así ¡el vástago iba a ser peor! Ya se lo imaginaba, un joven bastante apuesto, mortal con las palabras, suficientemente encantador para las masas y con un gran poder mágico. Si tan solo pudiera matar a la mujer y poner sus manos en ese mocoso.

Pero en caso de que sea una mocosa, el caso iba a ser peor, iba a ser una segunda Lady Slytherin que era algo peligroso, Albus sabía de mujeres que podían usar sus encantos para seducir a cualquier hombre y usarlos a su antojo. ¿Será que una de las manipulaciones de esa mujer terminó con ese embarazo y por eso nadie sabe quién es el padre? Es una teoría bastante probable.

Pero ahora tenía que centrarse en esa mujer, no en el hombre que la embarazo, pero sabe bien que todo el mundo mágico se come los sesos por descubrir al hombre que la embarazo y por qué no está con ella ahora mismo. Podría usar eso para mostrar los verdaderos colores de esa mujer.

Podría usar unos cuantos artículos que la desfavorezcan y cuando ella trate de desmentirlos, tendrá que dar información personal. ¡Sería perfecto!

Pero ahora la tenía cerca, en el Winzegamot podría rastrearla y dar con ella para eliminarla de una vez por todas. Aunque en realidad, que viniera a tomar los asientos en el Winzegamot solo aumentaría su poder político y su influencia hacia las masas, pero aun así podría vigilarla de cerca.

Pero no importaba, ahora que podía espiarla de cerca y con su nuevo plan en acción, estaba listo para mandar a cazar a esa mujer.

Dumbledore caminaba tranquilamente hacia el palacio de los dictadores sin saber que tendría que saber pársel para poder llegar con Lady Slytherin.

**~CH~**

Severus Prince, cabeza de la familia Prince, había recibido la información de su amigo y aliado Lucius Malfoy, que una nueva Lady se levantó para defender a los magos oscuros de la dictadura de Grindelwald y la cacería oscura de Dumbledore.

Al llegar al Winzegamot, miró fijamente a la famosa "Lady Slytherin", decir que es hermosa no es para menos, pero lo que le asombró fue que ella se levantó y se opuso políticamente a Dumbledore para proteger los derechos de los hombres lobo.

Podía entender las razones por las que Lucius se puso de su lado, esa chica tiene una buena noción política y sabe cómo hablar para dirigirse a las masas y convencerlas para que la sigan.

Severus estudió a la mujer mientras hablaba, no temía en esconder su embarazo, pero también se mostraba orgullosa y verdaderamente Slytherin.

Pero cuando Severus trató de reconocerla de todos los estudiantes de Slytherin de los últimos años, se vio envuelto en una enorme confusión. No la reconocía de ningún lado.

Podía ver las facciones aristocráticas de los magos sangre pura, pero no podía distinguirla realmente de ningún lado.

Ese día, Severus miró a la mujer salir siendo escoltada por Regulus Black, el Lord de la casa Black desde que el perro pulguiento de Sirius haya desertado, pero según sabe, los hermanos Black están llegando a un acuerdo mutuo debido al rumor de que Sirius Black sabe quién es el padre del niño que está llevando Lady Slytherin y es un conocido muy amistoso de ella.

Al preguntarle a Regulus sobre la chica, este le citó a la mansión Black en Grimmauld Place para poder hablar.

—Bien, Severus, no te podía decir nada de lo que sé sobre esa mujer allá en el ministerio donde hasta las paredes tienen oídos—declaró Regulus llamando al elfo domestico Kreacher para servir el té.

— ¿Qué sabes de esa mujer?—pregunto Severus rápidamente mirando al elfo servir él te sin mucha atención.

—Sirius sabe dónde vive la chica, está viviendo con los prófugos Potter en una cabaña Slytherin cerca de los pantanos inaccesibles de Slytherin, él y Remus van a visitarla a menudo y por eso me dijo que apoyaba mi nueva alianza—comenzó Regulus tomando su té tranquilamente.

—Entonces Lily vive con esa chica, ¿Qué hay del hijo de los Potter?—pregunto Severus algo asombrado. ¡Por eso es que no había logrado hallar a Lily!

—nació el 31 de Julio, Harry James Potter, según Sirius tiene los ojos de Lily y según Remus se parece a Lily, la verdad espero para ver al niño antes de dar mi juicio—dijo con una leve sonrisa cuando vio a Sirius y Remus discutir por flu sobre el parecido del bebé.

—Regresaré a mi pregunta, ¿Qué sabes de Lady Merope Slytherin?—pregunto Severus molesto con su amigo por su manía de llevarlo por la tangente y no hablar claramente.

—Lady Merope Gaunt, divorciada del hombre que la embarazo, no se mucho de ese hombre solo que la abandonó cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, estaba devastada, sin un solo knut en las manos y sin energías para vivir, Lily se apiadó de ella y salvaron su vida, Lily logro convencerla de ir a San Mungo y después de una semana salió esa mujer que vimos hoy en el Winzegamot, cuando estaban buscando donde esconderse ya que Lily iba a dar a luz, la chica había ofrecido su casa con la excusa de que nadie buscaría en los patrimonios Slytherin ya que son inaccesibles para todos los que no hablen pársel y ellos aceptaron, creo que ahora tiene unos siete u ocho meses de embarazo, al tomar sus títulos como Lady Slytherin sin saber realmente que Dumbledore estaba detrás de los magos oscuros, el tomar el título de la casa oscura más famosa es un reto claro para Dumbledore y por lo tanto, todas las familias oscuras la apoyan—contó Regulus llamando a la señora Potter, Lily ya que sabía que Severus reaccionaba mal cuando se la llamaba con ese apellido.

Severus, por su parte, estaba asombrado. Sabía que el corazón de Lily era enorme, pero no sabía que era tan grande. ¡Apiadarse de una chica desgarbada, pobre y embarazada cuando ella misma estaba embarazada y huyendo de la cacería oscura!

Llegar a cambiar a una mujer que posiblemente iba a morir dando a luz a su hijo en enero o diciembre posiblemente a una poderosa Lady oscura que estaba ganando partido político sin siquiera saberlo realmente.

Pero algo no andaba bien con todo esto, sabía que Lily era muy compasiva, pero sabía también que los Slytherin la despreciaban por su estatus de sangre, en una casa de Slytherin obviamente iba a haber un cuadro de Slytherin.

— ¿Lily es feliz viviendo en una mansión Slytherin?—preguntó Severus con el ceño fruncido y Regulus sonrió. Sabía que la debilidad del hombre siempre ha sido Lily Evans.

—según me dice Sirius, lo es, aunque me pregunto si los cuadros de Salazar Slytherin o el elfo domestico no la agredirá verbalmente, Kreacher es muy quisquilloso cuando Lily venía con Sirius, James y Remus, siempre la desafiaba por ser una nacida muggle por eso creí que Sirius iba a decapitar él mismo a Kreacher, pero en realidad Sirius parece feliz visitando casi todos los días a sus amigos, el bebé y la Lady oscura—declaraba Regulus dando por hecho la felicidad de Lily en esa casa.

— ¿Crees que Dumbledore pueda hallar a Lily y su hijo si descubre en donde está Lady Slytherin?—preguntaba Severus con algo de pánico. Si estar con esa mujer se convertía en un peligro para Lily, estaba dispuesto a dar todo lo que tenía para asegurar el bienestar de Lily.

—no lo creo, como te dije, los terrenos de Slytherin son inaccesibles para todos los que no hablen pársel, dudo que Dumbledore tenga ancestros naga, gorgones o algún otro ser místico que hable pársel o familia que hable pársel, así que estoy seguro de que están felices, aunque si quieres, podrías esperar al fin de semana, Sirius consiguió que Lady Slytherin aceptara el que fuera a visitarlos para ver al pequeño hijo de Lily, está muy emocionado con ese niño—ofreció tentativamente Regulus a sabiendas que no va a denegar la oportunidad aunque sería bastante rudo ir sin anunciarse.

— ¿puedes anunciarles que también iré? No quiero tener problemas con nadie, mucho menos con la heredera de Slytherin—declaró Severus suspirando y terminando su té y pedirle a Kreacher un vaso de wiski de fuego.

Después de todo, sabía que era una buena idea visitar a los Black, siempre se podía sacar información útil. Con solo esas referencias de Regulus estaba más que listo para ir a firmar la alianza de la familia Prince con la familia Slytherin.

* * *

Bien, aquí tenemos el siguiente capitulo.

Primero que nada, tenia que explicar el porque puse a los Riddle como descendientes sin magia y Slytherin como gran consejero.

Segundo, Merope tiene ahora mismo ocho meses, así que estamos en Noviembre y más que nada, a un mes de que nazca Tom. Merope tiene una baja autoestima debido a todos los años con su padre y hermano y por eso ve a Salazar (o a su cuadro) como un gran apoyo y durante todo el tiempo que ha pasado con Lily ha estado aprendiendo las cosas mas simples.

Tercero, Dumbledore está atando cabos lentamente para atrapar a Merope. (no aún no van a encontrar a Merope, Lily y James)

Cuarto, ¡me decidi! Severus va a ser de la edad de Lily y va a ser un sangre pura debido a que voy a invertir algunos papeles. (es decir, Lucius será el padre de Abraxas, Severus será el padre de Eileen y Regulus será el padre de Orión)

Quinto, Regulus está vivo y es el Lord Black, pero como siempre he pensado que es triste que Sirius y Regulus tengan una mala relacion, así que se llevan relativamente bien.

Gracias por todos sus reviews


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

_Estimado Lord de la antigua y noble casa de los Malfoy_

_Está cordialmente invitado a asistir a la fiesta de año nuevo que se celebrará en las tierras de Slytherin. En caso de que desee asistir, el flu se abrirá para usted y su distinguida familia el día 31 de diciembre del presente año a las ocho horas de la noche._

_Dirección a la que se debe dirigir será: "Cabaña Esmeralda, territorios de Slytherin" _

_Esperando su presencia_

_Lady Merope Slytherin_

Lucius terminó de leer la invitación con satisfacción antes de levantarse, despachar a su elfo doméstico e ir hacia su esposa e hijo.

Era la segunda invitación de Lady Slytherin, la primera en Yule y la segunda en año nuevo, tal vez ahora tenía más confianza y por lo tanto estaba más lista para enfrentarse a Dumbledore.

Recordaba claramente el día en el que logro hablar por primera vez con ella.

_Estaba en la fiesta de Yule acercándose a la lady oscura mientras ella conversaba con lady Potter tranquilamente._

_—disculpe, Lady Slytherin—llamo la atención de la mujer desde atrás con cuidado y precaución. La mujer se gira a verlo con esos ojos oscuros_

_— ¿puedo ayudarlo, Lord Malfoy?—pregunto la mujer con el tono de voz mucho más fuerte que la primera vez que hablo en el Winzegamot._

_—Si, en realidad me preguntaba si podría responderme algunas preguntas—pidió Lucius con algo de cautela, si decía que no debía cambiar sus planes_

_La mujer pareció dudar pero asintió y caminó hasta un lado del salón que estaba mucho más callado que el resto._

_—Pregunte—pidió la mujer apretando las manos en signo de nerviosismo._

_—Verá, soy un hombre bastante observador, suficiente como para reconocer su nerviosismo al hablar y actuar, por lo tanto espero que me responda si mi premisa actualmente es la correcta—pidió el hombre poniéndose cómodo en uno de los muebles del salón._

_—Adelante, lo escucho—la mujer le dio el pase para hablar. Lucius había estado esperando mucho tiempo esta oportunidad, había estado observando y atando cabos._

_Lucius lanzo hechizos de privacidad, contra animagos, contra miradas y oídos indiscretos y demás, el ser un político le ayudaba bastante a su paranoia._

_—la familia Slytherin ha sido una familia aliada a la mía desde los tiempos del gran Salazar, por lo tanto yo sé bien que no ha habido un squib en la familia de Salazar que haya sido relegado hasta la unión de esta familia con los Gaunt, cuando eso sucedió la familia Gaunt se quedó en anonimato ya que había un extraño trato con otra familia, así que usted es una Gaunt, ya que se sabe que Dumbledore cazó a los dos hombres Gaunt, usted debe ser la hija del patriarca Marvolo y no solo eso, no estuvo en esa casa antes de que se diera la cacería de su familia pero según se, los últimos Gaunt eran desastrosos y bastante violentos, por eso supongo que ellos abusaban de usted por ser la mujer para que haga los quehaceres del hogar y por eso tiene baja autoestima y nervios al hablar, cuando se cansó y vio una oportunidad para escapar, lo hizo, posiblemente con el padre de su hijo quien por alguna razón no estaba con usted al momento actual. Después, tengo entendido que usted había entrado a San Mungo por algunas fallas en su salud, así que el padre de su hijo la abandonó en ese entonces y alguien decidió auxiliarla y llevarla al hospital, después de eso, su salvador la llevo a Gringotts donde tomó posesión de los títulos Gaunt y Slytherin y decidía venir a vivir aquí, posiblemente con su salvador debido a que su baja autoestima y el reciente abandono del padre de su hijo la había devastado psicológicamente aunque en San Mungo aumentaron su salud mental. Una vez aquí, el retrato del gran Salazar pudo haberla ayudado o su salvador ya que hay muchos retratos del gran Salazar en esta casa por ser una de las propiedades principales de Slytherin a la que solo los herederos tienen acceso, ahora, está tomando sus asientos en el Winzegamot para mejorar su autoestima en la toma de decisiones—finalizó Lucius con una sonrisa satisfecha por sus conclusiones._

_La mujer parecía impasible pero sus manos temblaban, eso confirmo a Lucius que su teoría estaba correcta._

_—Marvolo Gaunt era mi padre y Morfin Gaunt era mi hermano, robé el anillo de mi padre ya que siempre he tenido en mi propiedad en relicario de Slytherin, hui con el padre de mi hijo, a quien enamoré con una poción de amor ya que ¿Quién podría fijarse en la fea y desgarbada hija de los Gaunt, cuando termine embarazada, me dejó porque ya no tuve más poción, así que estaba vagando hacia Borgin and Burkes para vender el relicario de Slytherin para poder comer cuando evidentemente me encontré con mi "salvador" los Potter que estaban huyendo de Dumbledore por tener una posesión preciada, ellos me llevaron a San Mungo y cuando ellos estaban buscando donde esconderse, les ofrecí este lugar porque cuando buscan a los Potter, es obvio que revisaran las propiedades Potter y no las mías porque aquí solo entran cuando autorizo a las personas exactas a entrar con comandos en pársel, aquí están conmigo y si, fue el retrato de Salazar quien me ayudo a tomar mis asientos del Winzegamot sin desear realmente oponerme a Dumbledore, solo quería que mi hijo no necesitase nada—declaró Merope con la cabeza baja. Lucius no podía evitar compadecerse de la mujer, estaba desesperada, él mismo había ido a ver el hogar Gaunt y supo que ese lugar era horrible._

_—no voy a juzgarla, simplemente necesitaba comprobar mis teorías, pero puede estar tranquila, no divulgaré ninguna de la información porque mi alianza ancestral me obliga a callarme y más que nada, comprendo por qué lo hizo—declaró Lucius sonriéndole a la mujer._

_Merope sonrió._

_—gracias, Lord Malfoy_

_—Lucius, por favor_

_—entonces por favor diríjase a mi como Merope_

**~CH~**

Cuando la fiesta de todos los aliados de Lady Slytherin estaba celebrando, nadie se impresionó mucho de ver a los Potter tranquilos como si nada junto a su amigo Lupin.

Hasta que el sonido de una copa rota atrajo la atención de muchos. Al ver el origen del sonido, todos temieron lo peor y varias posibilidades aparecieron de repente.

El primero en actuar había sido Sirius y James quienes atravesaron el salón sujetando a Merope quien iba a caer sujetándose el vientre con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Sirius sujetó a Merope y la cargó mientras James se apresuraba a la chimenea y lanzaba los polvos flu hacia san Mungo.

Todos los invitados se quedaron estáticos al ver lo sucedido.

El hijo de Lady Slytherin iba a nacer ese mismo instante.

Lily se encargó de despachar a todos los invitados lo mejor que pudo cargando a Harry dejándola solamente con Remus, Severus y Regulus para dirigirse a San Mungo.

Al llegar encontraron a Sirius sentado en la misma posición en la que estuvo cuando nació Harry y a James junto a él.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Lily sentándose y dejando a Harry en sus brazos.

—La trajimos y de inmediato los sanadores se la llevaron diciendo que iba a dar a luz, aun no sale—dijo Sirius tranquilamente mirando el reloj con una sonrisa.

—Es obvio, han pasado solo treinta minutos desde que se fueron, todos estaban conmocionados por lo que pasó—respondió Lily con un suspiro.

— ¿saben? Si el hijo de Mer nace a la misma hora que Harry va a ser el primer nacimiento del año—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa irónica.

Severus se limitó a levantar una ceja cuestionándolo a seguir hablando.

Todo el ambiente se relajó cuando les permitieron a todos pasar.

Al llegar a la cuna se podía ver a un hermoso niño de piel pálida, cabellos negros y ojos plateados con una rara mezcla con verde.

Los ojos de Slytherin.

— ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?—pregunto Regulus mirando al niño, se veía lindo pero también se podía ver que tenía rasgos aristocráticos posiblemente heredados del misterioso padre.

—Tom como su padre, Marvolo como mi padre y Slytherin para el resto del mundo pero para mí, será Riddle—declaró Merope con una sonrisa levantándose de la cama del hospital.

—se parece a Mer—declaró Sirius con una sonrisa al ver la mirada asustada de la mujer en cuestión.

—Es un niño bastante lindo, debes estar tranquila—calmó Lily levantando un poco más a Harry para que viese a Tom—Harry, saluda a Tom

El bebé de ojos verdes se quedó viendo al otro y le dio una gran sonrisa que el otro niño correspondió. Remus creía que ambos se llevarían bastante bien en el futuro.

Tom Marvolo Slytherin Riddle había nacido a las 11:59 de la noche del día 31 de diciembre justo antes de las campanadas del final del año.

**~CH~**

Cuando Merope salió del hospital había decidido cambiar la residencia actual ya que al parecer iban a tener muchos "invitados residentes" como había dicho el retrato de Salazar.

Al llegar con James, Lily y Harry inmediatamente Lily había decidido ponerle a Tom toda la ropa de animalitos de Harry así que durante los primeros meses de vida de Tom había estado vestido de toda clase de animales al igual que Harry, desde un lindo traje de cordero hasta un traje extraño de serpiente que le agradó al pequeño.

Merope había llevado a Tom para que Salazar conociera a su sucesor, decir que estaba complacido con que su hijo sea un Slytherin hecho y derecho lo llenaba de alegría. Aunque lo demostró de un modo extraño.

—Tendrán que cambiarse a la mansión, hay más cuartos y pueden llevar a Sly y enviar a Rin para que se encargue de mantener esta cabaña—sugirió cuando James llegó junto a Sirius mientras Lily arreglaba a Tom y Harry exactamente igual.

— ¿Qué opinan?—pegunto Merope al verlos llegar señalando la sugerencia que hizo el cuadro.

—bueno, Sirius y Remus quieren quedarse donde sea que puedan estar cerca de Harry y Tom, además cuando crezcan los dos van a necesitar sus propias habitaciones—pensaba en voz alta James mirando a los dos bebés.

—Me gusta la idea, tendrán mucho más espacio para jugar y podríamos invitar a Sev y Regulus a quedarse unos días cuando quieran—dijo con una sonrisa Lily terminando de arreglar a los dos bebés.

—aunque no quiero aprovecharme más de tu hospitalidad, Merope—dijo james algo incómodo. Siempre se ha sentido mal el aprovecharse de la joven.

—no quiero estar sola, Tom y yo estaríamos muy solos y parece que le agrada Harry—dijo Merope en voz baja. No quería admitirlo, pero le daba miedo quedarse sola y morir.

—no estarán solos, Mer, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esto de la dictadura se arregle—consoló Lily con una sonrisa. Sabía que no va acabar hasta que alguien elimine a Dumbledore y Grindelwald, pero tiene esperanzas.

Remus se giró a ver al retrato de Salazar fijamente, el retrato sonreía al ver lo que ocurría, al parecer no había dicho todo lo que debía.

— ¿tiene algo que agregar? Lord Slytherin—preguntó Remus sospechosamente mirando al retrato.

Salazar sonrió al ver toda la atención puesta a él.

—nunca dije que iban a ir a la mansión Slytherin, simplemente dije mansión—declaró Salazar mirando a james fijamente—tu eres el Lord Potter, por lo tanto también eres el lord Griffindor, si tú y Merope están de acuerdo, pueden ir a la mansión Griffindor-Slytherin, Godric y yo la construimos después de que él se retiró de Hogwarts para buscarme y solo cuando se haga una prueba de sangre conjunta entre los señores de ambas casas aparece dicha propiedad, pero esta casa tiene una conexión flu con la mansión, solo deben decir mansión rojo y plata y llegarán—declaró el retrato con una mirada burlona al ver los rostros estupefactos de ambos.

Ya tenían una decisión hecha.

**~CH~**

Dumbledore se despertaba después de un día de estar celebrando año nuevo con Gellert, sabía que esa clase de fechas lo ponían apasionado y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad para tenerlo todo un día solo para sí.

Cuando fue a desayunar con Gellert y los elfos les trajeron el diario de los dos últimos días, Gellert sonrió levemente y miró a Albus.

—Parece que la famosa Lady al fin dio a luz al heredero —comentó Gellert con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de su amante.

—¡¿Qué?!—Albus tomó el periódico de las manos de su amante y sacudió el papel para ver la noticia en una de las hojas del periódico

_El Heredero de Slytherin ha nacido_

_El día 31 de diciembre a las 8:00 de la noche, Lady Slytherin invito a sus aliados a una celebración de año nuevo en su hogar hasta que exactamente a las 10:59 de la noche, la lady comenzó a padecer dolores fuertes, dos Lores en la fiesta se encargaron de llevar a lady Slytherin a San Mungo donde, al cabo de una hora, dio a luz a su hijo._

_Lady Slytherin no ha dado declaraciones aún pero una sanadora de san Mungo nos propició el nombre y el género del misterioso hijo de Lady Slytherin._

_Thomas Marvolo Slytherin nació con un peso y altura completamente saludable y esta reportera le desea lo mejor a Lady Slytherin con el cuidado de su hijo, heredero y futuro Lord de la antigua, ancestral y noble casa de los Slytherin._

—entonces tengo que eliminar a dos de esos—murmuró Albus en voz baja completamente molesto.

—Tranquilo, es solo un bebé recién nacido, no puede hacerte nada—declaró Gellert pasando su brazo por las caderas de Albus.

—un bebé hijo del mayor peligro inglés, si llega a crecer es capaz de oponerse a nosotros—declaró Albus dejando que Gellert lo acerque a su cuerpo.

— ¿y si hago una redada para atacar donde sea que esté esa mujer para hacerte feliz?—propuso Gellert con una sonrisa antes de besar a su amante

Albus sonrió y asintió

—me encanta la idea Gellert—murmuró con una sonrisa mientras ambos se dirigían a comer por segunda vez.

Pero se comian uno al otro.

Después de salir al fin de las garras de Gellert, Albus se habia acercado a uno de los aliados de Slytherin para una charla nada amigable pero suficiente como para que Albus pueda entrar a la mente de ese hombre.

Cuando Dumbledore logro entrar a la mente de uno de los señores que habían sido invitados a la mansión de Lady Slytherin sin embargo se dio cuenta que era una de las propiedades que el mismísimo Salazar había protegido contra toda su estirpe, pero con un poco de ayuda podría lograr entrar a la cabaña Esmeralda o a la mansión Slytherin.

Sin saber realmente que le iba a tomar más tiempo del esperado.

**~CH~**

A partir del nacimiento de Tom, la vida de los Potter y Merope se volvió mucho más pacífica y tranquila, bajo el título de Lord Griffindor, unos cuantos glamour y una buena historia gracias a las conexiones de Severus y Regulus en el ministerio, James logró volver a tomar posesión de sus títulos bajo la nariz de Dumbledore bajo el nombre de Gabriel Griffindor junto a su esposa Rose Griffindor y su hijo Harrison.

Gracias a la nueva identidad de los tres, James y Lily pudieron darle a Harry una vida tranquila y sin temer a que Dumbledore se enterase de su verdadera identidad como los últimos Potter.

* * *

Aquí está el último capítulo de introducción (por así decirlo) para comenzar la verdadera trama de la historia.

Necesitaba poner todo acerca de los antecedentes antes de hacer lo necesario.

Yay~


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Después del nacimiento de Tom, el mundo mágico entro en un periodo de relativa paz ya que nadie se atrevía a oponerse a lady Slytherin y Lord Griffindor ni siquiera el señor del Winzegamot, Albus Dumbledore.

Este periodo había sido considerado también la calma antes de la tormenta.

Harry y Tom han sido un par de niños criados como hermanos en la gran mansión Griffindor-Slytherin rodeados de personas que los quieren y miman.

Harry Potter, conocido por todos como Harrison Griffindor, era la copia de su padre con los ojos de su madre y una sonrisa encantadora que hacía que su segundo padrino, Severus Prince le diera todo lo que quisiera y lo consintiera demasiado al igual que el resto de sus padrinos, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Tom Riddle, conocido por todos como Thomas Slytherin, era idéntico a su padre muggle, un niño apuesto con los ojos del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin y un perfecto genio, que hacía de su madre una mujer orgullosa por tenerlo y lo hacía ganar lo que quisiera de sus padrinos James y Lily Potter y de su casi tio Regulus Black.

Ambos niños sabían que no debían salir de los terrenos de la mansión ya que había gente mala afuera. Harry era feliz con ayudar a los elfos con el jardín y Tom era feliz con aprender muchas cosas de todos los retratos y elfos.

Los retratos de Slytherin y Griffindor les dieron la bienvenida a los nuevos niños y les pasaban toda su sabiduría lo mejor que pudiesen lo que llevo a los niños a aprender muchas cosas desde una tierna edad.

Ambos niños eran como hermanos, no les gustaba separarse mucho tiempo y a pesar de ser tan diferentes en personalidad, ambos eran unidos desde el momento en el que se conocieron cuando Tom había nacido.

A Tom le molestaba que Harry fuera mayor que él ya que decía que él era el hermano mayor y que por eso debía haber nacido antes, pero Harry le decía que siempre seria su hermano mayor en todo menos en edad.

Tom, al ser más listo, era mucho más racional que Harry y era quien usualmente los sacaba de los aprietos en los que Harry los metía a ambos. Merope decía que la sabiduría de Tom lo había heredado de su padre aunque Tom sabía que no debía preguntar de él o su madre se pondría triste y sus padrinos le habían dicho que era un hombre que no quería a su madre. Tom no quería a su padre por dejar a su madre, pero quería a su madre porque era buena con él y lo quería mucho.

Harry, por otro lado, era curioso y siempre buscaba una forma nueva de jugar o de explorar la enorme mansión, cuando se perdía, usualmente podía pedirle ayuda a su hermano quien con su mapa mental de la mansión sabia como guiarlos a ambos fuera de donde sea que se hayan metido y añadía dicho lugar a su mapa mental.

A Harry le gustaba mucho dibujar y cuando pudo colorear sus dibujos comenzó a pegar sus dibujos con colores por todo su cuarto.

A Tom le gustaba leer y escribir y cuando aprendió a escribir en lengua que todos pudieran leer, comenzó a guardar en una carpeta todos sus escritos y notas de lo que aprendía o las ideas que tenía.

En una tranquila rutina en la que sus padres pasan con ellos, van a jugar, van a pasear y empiezan a aprender con sus padrinos, ambos niños ya habían cumplido los ocho años.

Ocho años de paz para ellos y sus padres.

En una tranquila noche de febrero Tom, Harry y sus padres estaban cenando tranquilamente cuando las barreras antiguas de la mansión Griffindor-Slytherin le avisaron a la madre de Tom y al padre de Harry que habían violado las protecciones y estaban ingresando gente peligrosa a la casa.

El padre de Harry había ido a ver mientras Lily y Merope habían llevado a los niños a la sala cerca del flu.

Cuando aparecieron muchos rayos de colores que estaban rompiendo cosas, Lily y Merope habían colocado a sus hijos detrás de ellas.

—Harry, querido, sabes que tu padre y yo te amamos—murmuró Lily al ver entre los atacantes a Albus Dumbledore.

—Tom, ten siempre presente que te amo y siempre lo haré—murmuró Merope dejando en las manos de Tom un anillo.

Lily se giró hacia Harry y le entregó un pequeño paquete mientras Merope le entregaba un relicario a su hijo y activaba el polvo flu.

—Mansión Black, Grimmauld Place 12—murmuró Merope en voz baja mirando a Lily quien enviaba a sus hijos hacia la chimenea.

Ignorando las protestas y los gritos de sus hijos, las dos mujeres se quedaron delante de la chimenea bloqueando el paso de Dumbledore.

—Vaya, vaya, he estado buscándote mucho tiempo, Merope Slytherin, Lily Potter—murmuró Dumbledore al llegar y ver a las mujeres escudando la chimenea.

—Albus Dumbledore, debo decir que no te esperaba pero realmente no quería verte nunca en mi casa—murmuró Merope sin moverse del lugar donde estaba.

—Bien, lamento decírtelo pero los artículos que buscas no están aquí—murmuró Lily mirándolo fijamente obligándolo a hacer algo en esos momentos.

Los niños se habían llevado las dos reliquias de la muerte.

—Bueno, un par de mocosos no serán un problema para Gellert y yo, ¿unas últimas palabras?—pregunto Dumbledore tranquilamente levantando su varita hacia ambas mujeres.

—Unas cuantas que no sabes exactamente que serán pero creo que valdrá la pena—declaro Merope tranquilamente respirando profundo invocando su magia, toda la magia oscura que podía tener.

Merope siseó unas cuantas palabras en pársel mirando fijamente a Albus antes de que este lanzara dos avadas hacia las dos mujeres.

En ese momento, toda la casa había caído a causa del fuego de las maldiciones con las cuales la casa había sido atacada.

Albus Dumbledore había salido del lugar cuando el piso de arriba iba a desmoronarse frente a si y sobre él bloqueando la vista de lo que él sabía que eran dos cadáveres.

Salió rápidamente de la casa protegiéndose del fuego ignorando los cuerpos de los seguidores de Gellert que estaban luchando contra el fuego.

Y la casa termino de arder una vez Albus estuvo fuera de la mansión.

Y nunca más regresó a lo que él sabía que eran escombros de una casa vacía con cadáveres

**~CH~**

Cuando Regulus sintió que se activaba el flu y alguien entraba, corrió a ver que había pasado y se encontró con los dos pequeños niños desesperados tratando de regresar por donde vinieron.

— ¿Harry? ¿Tom?—preguntó extrañado Regulus mientras tomaba las manos de ambos niños y los llevaba a un sofá.

— ¡Tio Reg! ¡Mamá y mi madrina Merope están en la mansión!—gritaba Harry tratando de calmarse.

—tranquilo Harry, ¡Kreacher! Un vaso de agua para Harry y Tom por favor—ordenaba Regulus mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry para calmarlo.

—Tio Reg, un montón de gente entro a la mansión y empezaron a atacar y todo, cuando mi padrino James fue a ver, no sabemos que le paso pero mi mamá y mi madrina nos llevaron a mí y a Harry a la chimenea, mi madrina le dio a Harry un paquete y mi mamá me dio el relicario y un anillo antes de murmurar la dirección de este lugar y mi madrina nos mandó aquí a pesar de nuestras protestas—declaraba Tom un poco más tranquilo después de tomar el agua que el elfo les ofreció.

—Ya veo, Regulus, llama a Sirius, Remus y Severus, diles que es algo de importancia—ordenó Regulus mientras Harry tomaba el agua y se aferraba a Tom.

Cuando los tres llegaron a Grimmauld Place se encontraron a los dos niños dormidos en el sofá abrazados.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están aquí?—pregunto Sirius acercándose a los niños.

—primero que nada hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirles—comenzó Regulus mirando a los niños.

— ¿Qué cosas?—pregunto Severus temiendo lo peor.

—atacaron la mansión Griffindor-Slytherin, Lily le dejo a Harry la capa de invisibilidad Peverell junto a los anillos señoriales y de heredero de los Potter mientras Merope le dejo a Tom el anillo con la piedra de la resurrección y el guardapelo de Slytherin—dijo Regulus dejando el estado de los padres de los niños a la imaginación de todos.

Sirius iba a levantarse para ir hacia la mansión pero fue detenido por Remus y Severus.

—Si te vas ahora, te pueden culpar, es más, ahora mismo deben estar queriendo cazarnos a todos nosotros por atentar contra los dictadores—declaro Severus seriamente sujetando a Sirius.

— ¡quieres que deje morir a mi mejor amigo y a las chicas! ¡Tal vez a ti no te importen pero a mi si, Prince!—declaro molesto tratando de liberarse del agarre para ir a la chimenea.

— ¡claro que me importan! Pero ir ahora solo sería peor para todos nosotros—declaro Severus molesto señalando a Harry y Tom—ahora mismo, estos niños nos necesitan, no podemos dejarlos solos en el mundo cuando sus padres se arriesgaron para que escapen

Remus miró a los dos niños dormidos y suspiro pesadamente. ¿Qué clase de ser cruel es capaz de quitarle a dos niños sus padres?

— ¿Ellos dijeron algo sobre el responsable?—pregunto Remus mirando a Regulus.

—Tom dijo que había visto a Dumbledore, lo había reconocido de las sesiones del Winzegamot a las que acompañaba a Merope—declaro Regulus antes de ordenar a Kreacher llevar a los niños a una habitación junto a la de Orión.

— ¡Dumbledore! ¿Cómo pudo llegar a encontrarlos? Esa propiedad no se podía saber nunca su ubicación—declaró Severus molesto. Temía que pasara, pero todo había estado tan bien…

—no lo sé, pero mañana lo averiguaré, tal vez en estos ocho años ha estado buscando una forma de hallar a James, Lily y Merope, todos saben que mientras Merope haya estado viva los magos oscuros tenían sus derechos aun—declaro Regulus mirando a Tom—y James había asegurado a todos los nacidos muggles de que fueran incluidos en la sociedad—finalizo antes de mirar a Harry.

Todos se quedaron en silencio preguntándose qué harán ahora.

Los derechos por los cuales James, Lily y Merope habían peleado se perderán ahora.

¿Qué va a pasar con los hombres lobo, vampiros, magos oscuros, nacidos de muggles si aquellos magos que defendían sus derechos en la corte de los magos ya no estaban?

Remus se estremeció al pensar en que volvería a estar escondido junto a todos los demás magos oscuros y criaturas oscuras. ¡Estaban tan cerca de lograr que los niños que habían sido mordidos por hombres lobo lograran acceder a una buena educación como Hogwarts!

**~CH~**

Cuando Albus Dumbledore ingreso al salón de baile de la mansión que compartía con el mago oscuro Grindelwald, hallo al hombre que amaba tranquilamente en el salón de baile esperando a su compañero para una pieza imaginaria.

— ¡Gellert! ¿Cómo lo lograste?—pregunto Albus tomando la mano de su amante para unirse a un baile sin música.

—Contactos por aquí, por allá y un mago griego hablante de pársel capturado, mí querido Albus—declaro el mago oscuro bailando por la pista con una sonrisa— ¿esta feliz ahora?

Albus sonrió, sabía que Gellert iba a mover el cielo y la tierra con tal de tenerlo complacido.

—por supuesto Gellert, me encantó mi regalo de san Valentín—murmuró felizmente dejándose llevar.

—me alegro, me tomó ocho años, pero lo conseguimos, ¿y los mocosos?—pregunto tranquilamente como si tratara un tema inútil y sin sentido.

—escaparon mientras sus madres hacían de carnada hasta que el flu se desactivara y borrara los rastros, pero no llegaran lejos, algun día los hallaré y se despedirán del mundo y en ese momento, Gellert, seremos los amos de la muerte—murmuró Albus abrazando a Gellert.

—juntos para siempre, Albus—murmuro como una promesa ineludible Gellert abrazando a Albus.

—para siempre, Gellert—murmuró como respuesta Albus dejándose llevar por la inexistente melodía.

Ah, la vida era buena para Albus.

**~CH~**

A partir del momento en el que se anunció la muerte de Lady Merope Slytherin y la pareja Griffindor, los magos habían avistado su final.

Los magos oscuros comenzaron lentamente a perder sus derechos y el único lugar seguro para estos magos era el callejón Knockturn ya que cualquier mago de afinidad oscura que sea detectado fuera de los lugares así eran enviados a Azkaban inmediatamente y en caso de resistencia se tenía la orden de matar.

Los magos oscuros de linajes nobles tenían la opción de irse del país lo más rápido posible o se procedía a quitarles sus bienes y todo lo que tenían.

Los magos nacidos de muggles habían empezado a ser des categorizados como magos al igual que los magos oscuros y solamente les permitían tener un estado de esclavos del mundo mágico mientras que en el Mungo muggle empezaban a tener problemas por la segunda guerra mundial que aún no comenzaba pero estaba muy cercana a todos.

Los licántropos estaban siendo considerados bestias salvajes con la orden de cacería y eliminación completa sin darles opción a nada más.

La población mágica europea había sido disminuida un 75% dejando como magos considerados para que habiten solo a los magos sangre pura de la luz.

Magos oscuros como los Malfoy se vieron en la necesidad de la clandestinidad mientras que el callejón Knockturn lentamente crecía con más negocios y más lugares de hospedaje.

Magos oscuros como los Black, Prince, Parkinson y Avery terminaron fuera de la política lentamente debido a la cacería oscura.

Licántropos como las manadas de Greyback terminaron en los bosques más profundos de Inglaterra mientras otros licántropos huyeron al mundo muggle.

Muchos magos oscuros habían maldecido hasta su muerte a Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald.

Todos habían sentido demasiado bien la muerte de Lady Slytherin y del Lord y Lady Griffindor aunque todos tenían sus esperanzas puestas en que algun día se levantarían los hijos de ambos linajes para hacer frente a esta clase de dictadura hostil.

En el callejón Knockturn era común escuchar sobre el hijo de Lady Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Slytherin y el hijo del matrimonio Griffindor, Harrison James Griffindor los cuales apenas tenían ocho años cuando sus padres murieron y lentamente se preguntaban quienes estaban a cargo de estos niños.

¿Sería el segundo Lord Black, Sirius Black? ¿Sería acaso el Lord Prince, Severus Prince? ¿O será alguien del que nunca habían escuchado hablar?

* * *

Bien, este capitulo solo es el comienzo de la trama general.

Primero que nada. ¡Merope y Lily! Admito que me encantó Merope y sé que a mi me dolió que se separara de Tom.

Segundo, Harry y Tom se enfrentaran al mundo, con ocho años perdieron a sus padres porque ellos tendran bien definidos los ideales que sus padres querian implantarles y seran menos manipulables.

Tercero, ¿quien tiene la custodia de los niños?

Gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Dos figuras pequeñas encapuchadas vestidas de negro se movían rápidamente por el callejón Diagón evitando a los guardias y demás dirigiéndose hasta la tienda del apotecario y entrando rápidamente mirando alrededor con cautela.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos?—pregunto el apotecario tranquilamente mirando a las figuras quitarse las capuchas revelando a dos niños.

—Basilisco—murmuraron al mismo tiempo los dos niños y el hombre asintió.

—Por aquí—murmuró abriendo el espacio de su mostrador para que los niños entren y guiándolos a la puerta trasera—la clave es: Vid.

Los niños asintieron y salieron por la puerta trasera hasta un rincón entre el muro y el piso, uno de ellos, el mayor, tocó con su varita el lugar entre la pared y el piso.

—Vid—murmuró el niño y del piso se abrió un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos bajaran con cuidado.

Cuando el menor de ambos bajó y limpio el polvo de su túnica, se dirigieron hasta una sala subterránea donde un grupo los esperaba.

—saludos, jóvenes Riddle y Evans, llegaron a tiempo para la clase—anuncio el hombre bonachón con una sonrisa antes de comenzar la clase de pociones de ese día.

—el día de hoy, intentaremos una poción simple, la poción para curar forúnculos—indico el hombre y aparecieron los pasos en letras doradas frente a la clase para que cada uno los siga.

El hombre pasaba revisando las pociones de todos los jóvenes y se detuvo en la poción del señor Riddle.

—Me preguntaría si podría quedarse después de la clase unos minutos, no llegara tarde a su clase, se lo aseguro—pedía el hombre y el niño asintió levemente sin quitar sus ojos de la poción.

Cuando acabaron la poción, el hombre arregló los desperfectos de algunas pociones y asintió.

—muy bien, los señores Evans, Riddle y Granger tienen las pociones perfectas, cinco Knuts para cada uno, a los demás, por favor practiquen aquí cuando termine sus clases de hoy—indico el hombre con una sonrisa mientras entregaba las cinco monedas a los niños.

Cuando iban a salir los niños, tres de ellos se quedaron detrás.

— ¿Tom?—pregunto uno de ellos al ver al chico quedarse detrás.

—Tranquilo Harry, Hermione, adelántense, el profesor Slughorn quería hablar conmigo de algo—murmuró el tercero mientras los otros dos se adelantaban y salían de la clase subterránea.

—Tom, sabes que en unos años todos van a esperar que regreses y tomes el lugar de tu madre como el Lord Slytherin, sin embargo, te advierto desde ahora que no muestres de nuevo ese anillo negro, sé que es un recuerdo de tu madre, pero debes ser precavido, Dumbledore está cazando esa clase de artículos, no sé bien el porqué, pero debes tener cuidado, salúdame a tu padrino—decía el hombre limpiando los calderos de las pociones al hechas y enfrascando las pociones bien hechas.

—Entendido profesor Slughorn, ¿algun mensaje hacia mi tutor?—pregunto Tom mirando al hombre limpiar con un pase de varita los calderos.

—sí, dile que la cabra está lejos del rebaño—dijo el hombre con una leve sonrisa y el chico asintió antes de dejar la clase y caminar por las puertas traseras de los negocios con cuidado hasta llegar a uno donde tocó la puerta.

Al abrirlo, un hombre lo miro fijamente.

—Vid—murmuró el niño y el hombre asintió y lo dejó pasar.

—Sus amigos se le adelantaron, señor Slytherin, están en donde será transformaciones—murmuró el hombre mirando alrededor guiando al chico fuera del negocio.

Con un asentimiento y un agradecimiento, el chico salió del negocio después de colocarse su capucha y salir corriendo ente la multitud hasta el callejón Knockturn y entrar a un bar de mala muerte.

Se acercó a dos figuras encapuchadas que estaban tranquilas en la barra y les susurró "Basilisco"

Ambas figuras se voltearon y le sonrieron al chico que acababa de llegar.

—te tardaste Tom, creímos que te atraparon de nuevo—murmuró con una sonrisa una chica de cabello castaño y alborotado.

—Nunca me atrapan dos veces en un mes, subestimas mis capacidades—murmuró el chico con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quería Slughorn?—pregunto Harry con una sonrisa bajando de su asiento.

—Nada, mandarme un mensaje para mi tutor—murmuró encogiéndose de hombros Tom caminando hacia el dueño del bar.

—Gato—murmuró Hermione al hombre dejando un knut en la barra.

El hombre tomó el knut y los guio a los tres hacia una de las puertas que conducen a los cuartos de arriba.

—Alfil—murmuró el hombre antes de volver a la barra.

Los tres se movieron hasta la puerta y la abrieron cerrándola rápidamente a su paso y tocando las espaleras con sus varitas.

— ¿Por qué siempre escoge palabras al azar?—se quejaba Tom.

— ¡Tom! La profesora es una mujer sabia pero siempre tiene que ver con algo importante sus palabras—reprendía Hermione murmurando la palabra al unísono.

—Lo sé, pero un alfil no tiene nada que ver con la transfiguración—murmuraba Tom metiéndose por el espacio entre tres escalones y bajando con cuidado.

—Quien sabe, ¿has visto los juegos de ajedrez mágico?—preguntaba Harry con una sonrisa bajando igualmente.

—No me digas, McGonagall es una fan del ajedrez mágico—decía Tom virando los ojos y sentándose en su lugar en la clase junto a Harry y Hermione.

Cuando la maestra llegó, los estudiantes llegaron tras ella.

—Señores, Riddle, Evans y Granger llegaron primero, espero no tener que estar viendo otro "incidente" en el que capturaron a uno de los tres por chocar con el mago equivocado—saludaba con un leve tono reprobatorio pero con una sonrisa la maestra.

—no se preocupe, profesora, nunca nos atrapan dos veces en el mismo mes y según recuerdo, una mujer amablemente nos cubrió la última vez—respondía con una sonrisa Tom.

La mujer le cedió la razón y comenzó la clase.

**~CH~**

Cuando las clases acabaron, un chico rubio se acercó a Tom, Harry y Hermione con una sonrisa seguido de dos chicos.

—Tom, Harry y Hermione, ¿quieren almorzar en mi casa?—ofrecía el chico con una leve sonrisa.

—por supuesto, Abraxas—respondía Hermione con una sonrisa.

Hermione, una nacida muggle a quien el señor Lovegood había introducido al mundo mágico y le había explicado el intrincado sistema de educación para nacidos muggles, había encontrado a gente bastante tolerante hacia ella y sus manías de explicar todo a todos aunque usualmente se metía en problemas junto a Harry y Tom, había aprendido que Tom era brillante y calculador, pero bastante agradable siempre y cuando no se toque el tema de su padre, mientras que Harry era agradable, sincero y perseverante quien siempre necesitaba ayuda de otros en su tarea pero aprendía rápido.

—Bien, vamos, podemos tomar el flu arriba—invitaba el joven tranquilamente subiendo del lugar de la clase.

Los magos sangre puras oscuros habían aprendido a tratar con los nacidos muggles del mismo modo que tratan con los hombre lobo y vampiros que desean aprender bajo el sistema ideado por aquellos que no pueden atender Hogwarts según los dictadores.

Los seis chicos subieron con cuidado y tomaron el polvo flu del lugar dejando un knut a cambio y usándolo para ir a la mansión Malfoy.

Al llegar, Tom se apresuró a atrapar a Harry y Hermione.

—Son tan torpes—decía con una sonrisa Tom atrapando a ambos.

— ¡Oye! Es la maldición Potter—se defendía Harry con una mueca.

— ¡Oye! No tengo experiencia aún—se defendía Hermione con una sonrisa.

Los elfos domésticos aparecieron y rápidamente les indicaron el lugar donde se iba a dar el almuerzo.

— ¿Dónde haremos la tarea hoy?—preguntaba Abraxas, el heredero Malfoy, caminando hacia la sala indicada.

—bien, ya que hoy nos invitaste el almuerzo, toca en la casa de Harry—señalaba uno de los chicos que andaban Abraxas, Cygnus Black.

— ¡Oye! ¡Te aprovechas porque tú y Tom viven en la misma casa!—respondía Harry con una mueca antes de darse cuenta que él también vivía en la mansión Black de Grimmauld Place.

—Harry, tu, Tom y yo vivimos en la misma casa, tu padrino, mis padres y el segundo padrino de Tom son Black—respondía lo más obvio Cygnus con una sonrisa.

—Pero yo debo ir a darle un mensaje a mi primer padrino, así que aprovechamos a hacer la tarea de pociones allá, la biblioteca Prince tiene todo lo que se debe saber de pociones—decía Tom con una sonrisa.

—Hermione también viene, ¿cierto?—preguntaba Harry mirando a la chica de cabello castaño.

— ¡Claro!—decía la chica con una sonrisa ante la idea de leer más libros.

—Bien, decidido esto, vamos a comer, me muero de hambre, Harry me quitó mi última tostada—se quejaba Tom señalando a Harry.

— ¡No es mi culpa el tener hambre en la mañana!—se defendía Harry con un leve mohín.

—Pero sin la tostada final, el desayuno no está completo, la tostada final es la tostada más importante—reprendía Tom ante la risa de Cygnus.

— ¡Esperen a contarle a Alphard y Orión sobre su pelea por una tostada!—se burlaba Cygnus ante el suspiro derrotado de Abraxas.

—Nunca van a cambiar—murmuraba mirando a su primo Draco— ¿ves porque debes quedarte conmigo? ¡Están dementes!

Draco se limitaba a reír y palmear el hombro de Cygnus.

**~CH~**

Cuando el día había acabado y los niños se retiraron a dormir, Regulus llamó a una conferencia con los magos oscuros en la mansión Prince con la autorización de Severus.

A espaldas de todo el mundo, los magos oscuros planeaban terminar con la dictadura lo más pronto posible. Desde la muerte de Lady Slytherin y Lord Griffindor, todos los magos se reunieron por el bien común y lograr encontrar las fuerzas para oponérseles.

—el día de hoy nos llegó un mensaje que nos decía que Dumbledore estaba fuera del país, según sabemos, en Alemania, Grindelwald está manipulando a un muggle que se levantó para frenar el constante abuso del castigo por la primera guerra mundial muggle por parte de Francia y empezar a liderar una campaña en contra, los muggles alemanes están desesperados y van a escuchar lo que tenga que decir este sujeto, al mismo tiempo, planea extender su dictadura hacia el continente Asiático, lo que conllevaría una gran variedad de dificultades por parte de los magos asiáticos, así que yo les propongo que uno de nosotros se encargue de evitar que Dumbledore logre su objetivo—finalizaba Regulus mirando a todos los magos que se veían consternados por las noticias.

Severus se levantó y miró alrededor para llamar la atención de todos ellos.

—sabemos que Grindelwald quiere eliminar por medio de esta guerra a todos los muggles posibles y sabemos también que mientras Inglaterra siga bajo su control, va a obligar al ministro muggle ingles a que acepte, Lucius se contactó con el ministro muggle y al ponerlo al tanto de la situación, logramos que cenegara a participar en la campaña de este muggle alemán, Hitler, del mismo modo, tenemos que estar seguros de qué países van a estar del lado de Grindelwald ahora y qué países van a estar de nuestro lado ahora mismo ya que si pasa lo mismo que pasó en la guerra anterior con Italia, bueno, no quiero hablar mal de los muggles, pero Italia también pagó por su cobardía, pero ahora mismo, nosotros necesitamos salir del control de Grindelwald, según nuestras fuentes, la guerra muggle al parecer estallará en 1938 o 1939 así que para ese entonces debemos salir del control de Grindelwald—declaraba Severus mirando a todos a sabiendas de lo que van a decir.

Theodore Nott se levantó mirando fijamente a Severus y Regulus.

—Entonces no podemos esperar a que Lord Slytherin y Lord Griffindor se levanten y tomen el lugar de sus padres, en 1939 van a tener solamente trece años, no vamos a meter niños a la guerra y Merlín sabe cuántos años suelen hacer los muggles que una guerra dure, bien podría durar una hora o bien podría durar cuatro años como la anterior—decía Lord Nott mirando alrededor—y más que nada debemos saber si ellos están preparados como para encabezar una guerra.

Sirius se levantó de entre los presentes al mismo tiempo que los demás se sentaban, todos sabían que él tenía poder, no por ser el segundo Lord de la casa Black, sino porque era el tutor designado por los señores Griffindor (aunque algunos rumores dicen que Lord Griffindor era en realidad el fugitivo James Potter).

—No voy a permitir que los dos niños se metan en una guerra, mucho menos una guerra de tal magnitud como la primera guerra, sé que el heredero Slytherin es bastante maduro para su edad, pero sigue siendo un niño y el heredero Griffindor está completamente fuera de esto, si quieren continuar con su idea, deberán preguntarles a los niños mismos sobre esto—finalizo Sirius fríamente volviendo a tomar asiento.

— ¡Orden! ¡Orden! Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, debemos esperar y seguir reuniendo información sobre este tema. Ahora, pasando a otro tema igual de importante, una familia de la luz quiere unirse a nuestra causa—con dicha declaración de Regulus, todos comenzaron a dar sus ideas y sospechas.

—los Longbottom han pedido unirse a nuestra causa como aliados brindándonos información, sin embargo, van a estar sujetos a una prueba para asegurarnos que no sean sujetos de desconfianza, Franklin y Alice Longbottom junto a sus hijos, Augusta y Neville van a ser vigilados por los colaboradores y aliados de la causa—finalizo Regulus esperando a que alguien diga algo.

—Yo, Xenophilus Lovegood me ofrezco a vigilar a los Longbottom, los magos de la luz me consideran un hombre demente pero inofensivo, así que puedo vigilarlos sin que nadie sospeche—se ofreció el hombre y muchos de los señores de las casas oscuras asintieron.

—entonces está decidido, la casa Lovegood va a vigilar a nuestros futuros aliados, los Longbottom, la sesión del día de hoy se da por finalizada si nadie más tiene nada que decir—anuncio Regulus esperando a que alguien diga algo.

Lucius se levantó de su lugar.

—Mis fuentes me confirmaron que tenemos un problema a tratar con una familia de la luz, los Weasley fueron declarados como inquisidores por los dictadores y tienen el derecho de exiliarnos o asesinarnos en caso de que hallen artículos oscuros en nuestros hogares, por lo tanto pido que este tema sea tratado ahora mismo—señaló Lucius ganando las miradas atónitas de muchos.

—Se atenderá el problema ahora mismo, Lord Malfoy, ¿Qué soluciones aporta?—pregunto Regulus pensando rápidamente en una propiedad Black fuera del país.

—como los Weasley tienen derecho a revisar todas las propiedades dentro y fuera del país, sugiero que las guardemos en las bóvedas de Gringotts, pero no en las nuestras, sino en una bóveda especial creada específicamente para ello y en la que solo aquellos que cumplan las condiciones específicas dictadas por cada Lord, pueda acceder, los goblin están de nuestro lado y les pregunte sobre esta cuestión, están de acuerdo en ayudarnos de este modo ya que nadie puede entrar a una bóveda que no sea suya o se consideraría robo y por lo tanto, los goblin pueden dejar a los magos sin dinero por ese atrevimiento por parte de la ley—termino Lucius con una sonrisa en su rostro demostrando que había pensado el tema bastante bien, aunque nunca les diría que uno de los niños de la cena le había dado esa idea.

—Todos los que estén de acuerdo con la idea del Lord Malfoy levanten su mano—dijo Regulus sabiendo que era la mejor opción.

Todas las manos se levantaron.

—con esta decisión final, todos tienen hasta pasado mañana para guardar sus artículos ancestrales oscuros—dijo Regulus pensando en ciertas cosas que debería hacer, debía limpiar la mansión Slytherin-Griffindor de los artículos de Salazar y guardarlos en la bóveda de Slytherin o en la bóveda fiduciaria de Thomas.

Con dicha frase, todos los magos salieron rápidamente de la casa, dejando solamente a los hermanos Black, al señor de la casa Prince, al señor de la casa Malfoy y a Remus Lupin.

—Bien, ¿Cómo están los dos niños?—pregunto Lucius mirándolos fijamente. Era el aliado político de los Slytherin y por lo tanto tenía que estar al tanto de lo que hacían los niños por ahora.

—Slughorn y los demás maestros dicen que Tom es bastante listo para su edad, al parecer, heredó buenos genes de los Slytherin y la inteligencia pura de los Ravenclaw, Harry por su parte es bastante valiente y fuerte, digno heredero de los Griffindor y con el corazón de un Hufflepuff—finalizaba Sirius completamente orgulloso.

—en carácter, Harry es mucho más manipulable que Tom, pero también es más determinado, Tom, en cambio, es más fuerte de carácter y es quien toma las riendas de las cosas por el bien de todos—declaraba Remus con una sonrisa, recordaba aquellas noches en las que Harry lloraba por sus padres y Tom lo consolaba aunque Remus lo había visto sufrir muchas veces por su madre sujetando el guardapelo de Slytherin.

—por otro asunto…llegó una carta de los Riddle, quieren conocer a Tom—dijo Regulus y todos se quedaron en silencio.

Después de la muerte de Merope, habían dicho a todos los que estaban presentes en esa habitación sobre el padre de Thomas, las reacciones fueron diversas, pero lo aceptaron.

— ¡No dejare que ese sujeto imbécil conozca a Thomas ahora mismo! ¿Tienen idea de cómo afectara eso al crecimiento y maduración del niño? No quiero mandar a un niño débil a la guerra, Merlín, no quiero siquiera mandar a un niño a la guerra, pero como el Lord Slytherin no tiene opción, no quiero que este destrozado por saber que su padre es un desgraciado maldito—declaraba Severus furioso. A él le afecto más la historia por el hecho de que la mujer a quien le obligaron a casarse, tuvo a su hija y se marchó con un muggle hace años.

—calma Severus, todos tenemos muchas cosas en contra pero podrías ir tú con él en caso de que sea peligroso—decía Remus pensándolo seriamente.

Severus asintió y suspiró, iba a ser una época bastante larga.

* * *

Bien, tenemos el primer capítulo de la trama real de Common Heroes (les recomiendo esuchar la cancion de Vocaloid, es la quinta cancion de la saga Bookmark of Demise Project)

Primero, el sistema de educación aqui planteado es el resultado de la presecucion exhaustiva de los dictadores.

Segundo, Harry y Tom son bastante diferentes a como en el cannon porque sus crianzas fueron diferentes los primeros años de vida.

Tercero, un review me pregunto por los personajes cannon y la respuesta es que son parte de los estudiantes.

Cuarto, todos saben que Tom es el hijo de Merope y que Harry es el hijo de los Potter y por lo tanto esperan que ellos se planten frente a la guerra.

Quinto, en la segunda guerra mundial Inglaterra se alía con Francia, Rusia, China contra Alemania, Italia y Japón, sin embargo, en el mundo magico haré algunos cambios respecto a la alianza del mundo magico japonés con el mundo magico alemán.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Eileen Prince era la heredera de la familia Prince y única hija del señor Severus Prince. Su madre los había abandonado cuando ella nació y nunca más se supo de ella.

Eileen es un niña bastante callada pero amable, su padre la ha cuidado muy bien durante muchos años, solo cuando su primo Tom vino a vivir a la mansión es que su padre se deprimió, pero Eileen, con solo siete años de edad, sabía que su padre había perdido personas queridas, como si ella hubiera perdido a sus primos Tom y Harry.

A Eileen le gustaba visitar la mansión Black porque ahí estaban los primos Tom y Harry y también estaban sus amigos Alphard, Cygnus y Orión Black y a veces, si tenía suerte, estaban Abraxas y su primo Draco Malfoy.

El día de hoy, Eileen había ido a visitar junto a su padre la mansión Black de Grimmauld Place porque debían hablar sobre algo y al llegar se encontró con sus primos haciendo tarea con los demás chicos que conocía y una chica rara que le dio un mal presentimiento a Eileen.

Ese año había comenzado a estudiar pero por ser un año menor que sus primos, ellos estaban en segundo año mientras ella en primero y casi nunca los veía en medio de las clases subterráneas.

—hola—saludo en voz baja y vio a su primo Harry saludarla con una sonrisa y su primo Tom se acercó y a ella y le sonrió.

—pequeña Eileen, llegas en el momento preciso, tu, como una genio de pociones puedes ayudarnos con una pequeña teoría que quiero incluir en mi tarea de pociones—saludo con una sonrisa su primo y Eileen sonrió, era solo un año menor que ellos, pero era una genio en pociones, todos lo sabían.

— ¡Claro!—dijo y se sentó cerca de Tom para que le explicara la teoría.

—veras, tengo la teoría de que se puede crear una poción lo suficientemente poderosa como para que la gente pueda decir toda la verdad incluso si están bajo un obliviate—comenzó a explicar Tom las propiedades de algunas plantas e ingredientes que podían ayudar con su teoría hasta que Harry los interrumpió.

—Tom, es imposible que algo así exista, admítelo, una poción para la verdad es casi inimaginable—decía Harry con una sonrisa terminando de escribir el ensayo de transfiguración.

—no lo es, primo, Tom tiene razón, al mezclarlas así se podría hacer, pero al ser peligroso se debería lograr que dicha poción sea incolora y sinsabor así que se podrían hacer algunos cambios—sugirió Eileen y comenzó a hablar sobre todos los ingredientes que se pueden usar para hacer una poción incolora e insabora con fervor.

Su padre era el mejor pocionista de todos y ella aspiraba a ser igual que su padre, una maestra en pociones reconocida.

— ¿ven? ¡Por eso es que quiero que Eileen haga la tarea con nosotros! Es la única que comprende el funcionar de un cerebro brillante como el mío aparte de Harry—decía Tom anotando todo lo dicho por Eileen.

— ¡Hagámoslo! en la casa de papá hay la mayoría de ingredientes y el caldero especial transparente de papá, si le decimos que es para una tarea tuya no se va a oponer—pedía Eileen con emoción jalando a Tom.

—de acuerdo, déjame acabar el ensayo y guardar todo antes de irnos—decía Tom con una sonrisa y Eileen asintió caminando distraídamente a ver lo que los demás hacían y deteniéndose con cautela cerca de la chica de cabello castaño frondoso.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres con mis primos?—pregunto con el mejor tono autoritario que tenía en esos momentos.

La chica la miro confundida antes de mirar a los demás chicos y dejar su pergamino a un lado.

—mi nombre es Hermione Granger, no quiero nada malo con tus primos, solo somos amigos—respondió en un tono que a Eileen no le agrado.

—tienes un tono arrogante como si fueras superior a todos y tu mirada es como tu tono de voz, compórtate como una joven y no como una sabelotodo, para genios, mi primo Tom te gana, así que ponte algo de humildad o yo te enseñaré que así como hay pociones para afilar el ingenio, también hay pociones como para hacer estúpida a la gente y no se necesita ser ingerida—amenazo Eileen tomando un libro de la biblioteca y sentándose cerca de Tom al otro lado de ella.

Hermione miro con el ceño fruncido a Eileen sin comprender porque decía eso realmente, pero no pudo defenderse ni decir nada ya que Cygnus le hizo señas para que cerrara la boca. Nadie quería un enfrentamiento ni pelea hoy.

Draco miró a Eileen y suspiró, ella es bastante preceptiva y muy sobreprotectora con Tom y Harry, especialmente de Tom. Draco recordaba cuando él conoció a Eileen, le tomó mucho tiempo y varios golpes aprender a dejar de ser "un imbécil arrogante hijo de papá" como ella elocuentemente le dijo, aunque sabía que Alphard lo paso peor.

—Leen, das miedo, ¿lo sabes?—bromeaba Abraxas con una sonrisa y esquivando el libro que Eileen le lanzó— ¡Bestia! ¿No sabes que el rostro de un caballero es su parte más importante? ¿Cómo quieres que me case si me lanzas cosas?

—es tu culpa por decirme así, sabes que odio que me digas Leen, soy Eileen—reclamaba la niña tomando otro libro

Harry reía y se acercaba a Eileen tranquilamente para palmearle la cabeza.

—tranquila, estamos bien, todos sabemos que nos quieres, pero sabes que Tom nos cuida a todos demasiado, hasta a ti—decía Harry y la niña asintió levemente.

—Pero no quiero que esa chica les haga daño—murmuraba molesta.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo?—decía Harry con una sonrisa y ella asintió—bien, ahora termina ese libro que Tom parece que se va a demorar

Eileen se resignó por ahora y continuo su libro, pero nada la iba a detener de controlar a esa chica para que se porte bien. Sus primos han sufrido y ella no tiene más familia que ellos y su padre y va a cuidarlo o se dejará de llamar Eileen Lily Prince.

Cuando Tom terminó, Eileen se había levantado y caminaron hacia la chimenea junto con Harry, Abraxas, Cygnus y Hermione.

Al comienzo, Eileen se había opuesto, pero Tom le aseguro que podía demostrarle el poder que tiene para que la tomen en serio a lo cual ella asintió y siguió el camino a la chimenea.

Cuando arribaron a la mansión Prince, se habían comenzado a mover al salón de pociones del padre de Eileen cuando un sonido fuerte atrajo su atención.

Todos corrieron a ver el origen del sonido y se encontraron con la puerta principal derrumbada y varios magos en el lugar.

Tom reaccionó primero y con su varita en mano los empujo a todos a que corrieran. Todos reaccionaron al sentirse empujados y Eileen no comprendía que pasaba. ¿Por qué magos de la luz estaban en su casa? ¿Y su padre?

Mientras corrían habían escuchado muchos murmullos mientras Tom los llevaba al otro lado de la mansión rápidamente y llamaba a un elfo doméstico.

— ¡Dita! ¡Eco!—llamo Tom y la elfa doméstica se apareció frente a ellos—Dita, ve a decirle a mi padrino Sev que los magos atacan su casa y Eco, llévanos a todos a Grimmauld Place

Con rapidez los elfos domésticos cumplieron las ordenes pero mientras Eco estaba sujetando a todos, Harry soltó su varita y cuando iba a separarse las manos de Eileen, ella lo sujeto con mucha más fuerza para que no se separara pero Tom se separó y al ir por la varita de Harry, el elfo había desaparecido dejándolo atrás.

Tom miro alrededor pensando rápidamente, la mansión Prince solo tenía tres elfos, y su padrino nunca le presento al tercer elfo, solo a Dita y Eco.

El estruendo de pasos lo alerto que estaban acercándose a él y sujetando el guardapelo de Slytherin que tenía debajo de su ropa corrió a esconderse debajo de la mesa de centro de la sala.

Vio muchos pares de pies entrando y recorriendo el lugar destruyendo algunas cosas hasta que se pararon frente a la mesa en la que estaba. Tom estaba nervioso pensando en todas las formas de escapar que sabía, si era rápido, podía ir a la habitación del flu desde aquí si fuera tan rápido como Harry.

Cuando la mesa voló y se vio frente a muchos magos de la luz, Tom miró sus rostros antes de apretar las dos varitas que tenía en la mano, la de Harry y la suya y enviar un expeliarmus, el único hechizo que vino a su mente en ese instante y al ver a los dos magos de afrente en el piso, Tom se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta antes de ser jalado por detrás por un chico pelirrojo de su edad que lo miraba con arrogancia.

— ¡Suéltame!—ordeno Tom jalándose del agarre lo más rápido que podía y abriendo la puerta con su otra mano.

—un mago oscuro no tiene derecho a ordenarme, así que quédate quieto y talvez puedas ser mi mascota—decía con arrogancia el chico antes de que Tom lo mirara con furia y lo pateara en las piernas causando que el chico lo soltara y cayera de rodillas por el dolor lo que Tom aprovecho para salir corriendo.

No pudo dar ni diez pasos cuando un hechizo voló por sobre su cabeza y al mirar hacia atrás pudo ver a un hombre pelirrojo y una mujer perseguirlo lanzándole hechizos que no quería saber de qué eran pero uno de ellos le rozo un brazo mientras corría.

— ¡Diffindo!—gritó apuntando hacia atrás y el hechizo salió de las dos varitas lo que causo que ambos magos tuvieran que agacharse para esquivarlo, lo que Tom aprovecho para llegar al salón del flu y asegurar la puerta.

—Wingardium Leviosa—murmuró levantando el primer mueble que vio y dejándolo caer frente a la puerta antes de tomar el polvo flu y lanzarlo a la chimenea.

— ¡Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place!—gritó y se lanzó a la chimenea al escuchar que hacían quitado el seguro de la puerta e iban a entrar.

Todo dio vueltas rápidamente lo que le indicaba que estaba en la red flu y al abrir los ojos se halló en la sala de Grimmauld Place con Regulus sujetando a Severus frente a la chimenea.

— ¡Tom!—grito Severus sacado al niño de la chimenea y revisándolo por completo, afortunadamente solo tenía un rasguño.

— ¡Tio! Están…rompiendo cosas en la mansión y…y…muchos pelirrojos estaban ahí diciendo algo de plantar evidencia y ¡tienes que detenerlos!—decía Tom nervioso sujetando a su padrino.

— ¿Plantar evidencia?—pregunto y Severus miró a Regulus de reojo y asintió—Tom, quédate con Regulus, estaré de regreso pronto, cuida de Eileen

Con esas palabras Severus soltó al niño y se encamino a la mansión Prince.

Harry corrió a abrazar a Tom y Tom notó que Harry temblaba mucho y entonces se dio cuenta que lo había asustado mucho.

—Harry...—comenzó a hablar Tom pero fue callado por Harry.

— ¡Nunca vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por cosas que no valen la pena! ¡Me asusté cuando no estabas! ¡No sabía que iba a pasar si no regresabas! ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Júralo!—gritaba Harry mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y Tom se encontró asintiendo rápidamente y apretando el abrazo.

—Te lo juro, nunca voy a dejarte solo, Harry, si tengo que enfrentar a todo el mundo para lograrlo, pues que así sea—dijo Tom apretando al pequeño contra sí.

Harry sonrió sabiendo que Tom iba a cumplir ese juramento para siempre.

**~CH~**

Cuando Sirius llego a Grimmauld Place se halló con todos los magos oscuros reunidos y con Tom en el lugar en el que estaba Regulus usualmente.

—señores, los he convocado aquí el día de hoy para anunciar que voy a tomar el título de Lord Slytherin a esta edad, sé que puede parecerles apresurado e incluso inmaduro de mi parte el hacerlo, pero los magos de la luz están haciendo su movimiento implantando evidencia para llevar a Azkaban a los magos oscuros, se creen superiores a nosotros pero olvidan algo muy importante, somos magos de igual o más poder que ellos, puede que ellos tengan el apoyo de los dictadores, pero nosotros somos más que ellos y más listos que ellos y, a diferencia de la magia de la luz, nuestra magia puede actuar por nuestra voluntad, así que ahora los llamé a todos para pedir su apoyo en este nuevo conflicto por venir, una guerra civil mágica, los magos oscuros, criaturas oscuras y magos nacidos de muggles, contra los dictadores y los magos de la luz, no les puedo prometer hacer buen líder porque tengo solo doce años, pero les puedo prometer la victoria y la restauración de los derechos que mi madre y el Lord Griffindor pelearon hace años, si están dispuestos a apoyarme en esta nueva campaña, les aseguro la caída de los dictadores—declaró Tom seriamente con voz llena de convicción y fuerza y la misma mirada que algunos magos habían visto hace cinco años en los ojos de Lady Slytherin cuando hacia defendido la igualdad de la magia en el debate contra el dictador Dumbledore.

Sirius al ver esa mirada supo que Tom iba a hacerlo, lo apoyasen o no. Miro con una sonrisa a Regulus levantarse y atraer la atención de todos.

—Yo, Regulus Arcturus Black, señor de la casa Black, apoyo al nuevo Lord Slytherin.

Con esa frase lentamente todos los señores oscuros y los señores de las casas Lovegood y Longbottom declararon su participación en una guerra civil sin precedentes.

— ¿Cómo planea unir a los nacidos de muggles?—preguntó Nott cuando todos se unieron a la causa del nuevo Lord.

—con el sistema de educación que se implantó para aquellos sin derechos, puedo accesar a todos y cada uno de los nacidos muggles para discutir su punto en esta nueva batalla, ya que son ajenos a los conflictos de este mundo, ellos tendrán la opción de abstenerse de participar ya que los más jóvenes solo se arriesgarían ellos mismos y los mayores tendrán la posibilidad de unirse o mantenerse neutrales, lo mismo se aplica a los sanadores ya que ellos han atendido clandestinamente a los magos oscuros y nacidos de muggles a espaldas de los dictadores porque para ellos, todos los magos merecen la salud—finalizó Tom su explicación. Le había tomado muchas lecturas, investigaciones exhaustivas y mucho tiempo con Harry entre libros como para tener un plan claro, porque no hay fuerza en la tierra que le impida empezar una campaña de guerra sin Harry.

— ¿Se va a acercar a las criaturas oscuras?—pregunto Lord Avery cuando se convenció de que él iba a encargarse de todo.

—sí, los clanes de hombres lobo se encuentran en los bosques más oscuros de toda Gran Bretaña, por lo cual una persona me va a ayudar a llegar a todos los clanes con el fin de incrementar el apoyo de estos con la causa, las tribus de vampiros se han movilizado fuera de Gran Bretaña y solo queda un clan viviendo aquí, tengo planeado ir personalmente y antes del primero de septiembre de 1939 podremos desarraigarnos del poder de los dictadores—declaraba finalmente Tom.

Regulus se limitó a aplaudir su determinación, tendría que hacer ese viaje a Japón y encargarse de que Severus pudiera ir a Italia, Lucius contactó ya con los magos franceses y lamentablemente nadie habla español como para intentar buscar apoyo por allá.

Grindelwald no sabrá que lo golpeó

**~CH~**

Cuando todos se fueron, Tom fue a ver a su padrino.

Severus había llegado herido pero victorioso expulsando a todos de la mansión Prince declarándolos personas non gratas de la familia y causando que las ultimas barreras de la casa los expulsaran.

Eso fue lo que había terminado de convencer a Tom para tomar las riendas. Era un niño de doce, sí, pero también era el genio más grande de los últimos diez años y se iba a asegurar de darle un buen uso a ese genio que le dio su madre.

— ¿Tom? ¿Qué hiciste?—pregunto Severus tratando de levantarse, la herida en su abdomen hacia sido seria pero no mortal, aunque debía quedarse recuperándose.

—Hice lo que debía hacer, tío, tomé las riendas de todo para acabar con esto de una vez por todas—declaro Tom mirando fijamente a Severus.

— ¿Estas consiente que al tomar ese título estas poniéndote en el mismo riesgo que se puso tu madre?—pregunto Severus sabiendo que no podía decirle que no lo haga porque ya lo hizo, el anillo señorial en su mano lo demuestra.

—sí, pero también le jure a Harry que nada me va a apartar de él nunca y voy a cumplir mi palabra así tenga que incendiar toda Europa en el proceso—declaro Tom firmemente.

Severus suspiro pesadamente, desde que conoció a los Riddle había cambiado, afortunadamente para bien, se había vuelto más responsable, más centrado en lo que quería y más apegado a los ideales de su madre.

—si así lo deseas, yo, Severus Tobías Prince, señor de la antigua casa de los Prince, apoyo al nuevo Lord Slytherin—declaro Severus con resignación, no podía dejarlo solo ahora.

—Gracias—murmuró Tom con una sonrisa amable y se sentó al borde de su cama para cambiar el tema a otros más simples.

Siempre era más simple conversar con él cuando se trataba de pociones, como Eileen, tiene una pasión por las nuevas teorias.

* * *

Bien, aquí estamos con otro capítulo más de Common Heroes.

Primero que nada, Eileen no tiene la culpa realmente de lo que pasó con Tom ya que nadie sabia que iban a atacar en ese momento.

Segundo, Hermione va a ser odiada por Eileen hasta que demuestre que ya no tiene un "tono arrogante que se cree mejor que todos" y más que nada, Eileen es bastante apegada a Tom y Harry porque ella los ha conocido desde siempre, así que no me pidan que haga a Eileen y hermione amigas porque no va a pasar hasta que Eileen la vea mejor.

Tercero, Orión va a aparecer más y toda la cosa al igual que los mortifagos originales porque son necesarios.

Cuarto, Walburga va a ser hermana de Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcissa.

Quinto, por lo que pasó en la mansión Prince Tom tomó la decision de detener a los magos de la luz por completo.

Sexto, pasó un año desde el capítulo anterior, así que estamos en 1938 y Tom aproxima que le tomará un año completar todas las preparaciones con la ayuda de Regulus, Lucius, Severus y Remus.

Séptimo, ¡Remus va a salir! Greyback no se si va a ser incluido o no

Gracias por leer y comentar. (34 reviews en siete capitulos! Muchas gracias!)


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando Tom Riddle llego junto a Remus Lupin a las hordas de hombres lobo se reunieron con Fenrir Greyback, el líder y representante de los clanes de hombres lobo que quedaban en Inglaterra.

—saludos, pequeños cachorros y lobo—saludo el hombre lobo tomando asiento en el lugar determinado, los límites del bosque oscuro de Inglaterra.

—Señor Fenrir Greyback, mi nombre es Thomas Marvolo Slytherin, estoy aquí para pedir su participación en el nuevo movimiento contra las leyes de los dictadores de Europa—saludó y se presentó Tom extendiendo la mano hacia el hombre quien la tomó civilizadamente.

—Entonces eres la cría de la dama Slytherin a la que le debo mi libertad, oí que falleció, así que dime, pequeño cachorro ¿Qué necesitas de mí y de mi gente?—pregunto con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes Fenrir.

Cuando era más joven había terminado siendo apresado por los aurores por andar en el callejón Diagón por accidente cuando había estado reuniéndose con alguien y cuando fue llevado a juicio por el Winzegamot una mujer se levantó entre tantos hombres nobles, Fenrir tenía presente en su mente el abultado vientre de la mujer y los ojos de esa mujer que le demostraba que ni los magos tienen vidas buenas. Esa mujer que se levantó comenzó a hablar con devoción y debatió con muchos magos para liberarlo, esa mujer lo libero cuando venció el debate y gano más seguidores.

Fenrir nunca olvidó que le debía a esa mujer su libertad, pero cuando escucho que murió no tuvo el valor para regresar a Londres, pero aun así juro que iba a apoyar a su cachorro si era el caso.

Y ahí estaba, el cachorro de esa mujer, con los ojos firmes y sinceros pidiendo su ayuda para eliminar las leyes que cazaron a muchos de sus compañeros.

—necesito su apoyo, político, humano y de fuerza ya que vamos a separarnos del mundo mágico de los dictadores y declarar una guerra a las fuerzas de Grindelwald y Dumbledore, a cambio, te prometo que todos mis aliados van a tratarte a ti y a tu clan como iguales, como seres y más que nada les darán el respeto que se merecen, al mismo tiempo, cuando venzamos, prometo que tendrán derechos como mi madre siempre quiso—declaro el niño y Fenrir se encontró recordando las palabras de la mujer que lo salvo hace años.

_—…los hombres lobo son magos como nosotros, no debemos ser discriminativos con ellos porque corresponden a una gran parte de la cultura de los magos y de las tradiciones que fundamentaron nuestra sociedad, el condenar a un hombre lobo es como si condenaran a un mestizo por tener sangre de criatura ¿o acaso condenarían a un mago que se hace familiar con un fénix por eso? Los hombres lobo merecen derechos y por lo tanto me opongo fervientemente a que ustedes lo metan en Azkaban cuando no ha cometido ninguna clase de crimen, ya que nadie pide tener la sangre que tiene y nadie pide ser un licántropo, un vampiro, un mago o un squib—decía la mujer con manos temblorosas mirando a todos los magos y fijando después sus ojos en Fenrir y él se encontró extrañado, nunca un mago lo había defendido de tal manera._

_Cuando la votación se dio y lo liberaron, se acercó a la mujer, estaba nerviosa pero se veía firme en quedarse frente a él y no huir._

_— ¿Cómo te llamas? Maga—dijo Fenrir a una distancia prudente de ella._

_—Merope Slytherin, joven Fenrir Greyback—respondió la mujer con un tono más bajo y lastimero del que había demostrado en el momento en el que lo defendió._

_—Gracias—dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, su orgullo debía bajar y debía agradecerle a esa mujer._

_—No debes agradecer, algun día te aseguro que podrás caminar libremente sin sentirte menos que nadie—prometió la mujer antes de despedirse de él y salir escoltada por otro mago._

_En ese momento, Fenrir deseó que fuera verdad._

—acepto tu trato pequeño cachorro, solo cumple la promesa de tu madre—dijo Fenrir y se levantó del lugar a punto de irse.

—gracias por tu colaboración, te aseguro que podrás caminar libremente sin sentirte menos que nadie muy pronto—declaró el menor levantándose de su asiento y Fenrir lo miro fijamente con los ojos desorbitados.

Remus se levantó y guio a Greyback de regreso al bosque mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Hiciste lo correcto—murmuró Remus caminando tranquilamente.

—tú vas a dar las noticias, Remus, no quiero ver a nadie hoy mismo—murmuró Fenrir agobiado y cansado. Remus, al verlo, palmeo su hombro levemente.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan agitado?—pregunto Remus mirándolo de reojo algo preocupado. Fenrir le ofreció un lugar donde estar y Remus sabía que él lo había mordido por muchas razones que cuando era niño estaban fuera de su comprensión, ahora, las entendía bien. Debía ayudarlo con algo.

—las palabras de ese cachorro, son las mismas que me dijo su madre cuando me libero hace años—murmuró y siguió su camino dejando a Remus satisfecho.

—Merope siempre fue hábil para atraer gente a su lado, debes estar contento de ayudar a Tom—comento tranquilamente Remus.

Fenrir permaneció en silencio dándole la razón.

**~CH~**

Harry estaba esperando a Tom en medio de una catedral abandonada cerca de un orfanato llamado Wool.

— ¡Harry!—llamo Tom llegando rápidamente a la parte trasera de la catedral.

—Tom, te tardaste—reprochaba Harry mirando a Tom con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, lo lamento, acabo de regresar de las pláticas con los clanes de vampiros—se excusaba Tom con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar hacia la parte baja del altar.

— ¿Te imaginas caminando por un altar por otras razones?—preguntaba Harry con una sonrisa.

—Solo caminaré por un altar si es para casarme contigo, no tengo interés en nadie más—decía Tom con una sonrisa mirando a Harry de reojo.

Harry rio con sus mejillas rojas y siguió el camino hasta el túnel subterráneo. Tom y Harry sabían que las iglesias tenían túneles subterráneos para unirse a las iglesias pero que cerraron cuando las monjas solían huir por el túnel hacia las otras iglesias para tener aventuras con los sacerdotes.

El túnel los lleva a una iglesia en ruinas donde se reunieron todos los magos nacidos de muggles, y cuando Tom y Harry salieron del túnel, fueron rápidamente hacia el punto donde solía estar el altar y se pararon juntos frente a la multitud de magos nacidos de muggles.

—damas, caballeros, jóvenes y niños, los hemos convocado aquí el día de hoy con el fin de explicarles los futuros acontecimientos que tendrán lugar en el mundo mágico de nuestra Inglaterra. Años atrás, después de que Grindelwald y Dumbledore conquistaran Inglaterra, el poder que comenzó como una lenta expansión de los ideales anti muggle y anti magia oscura, termino con una batalla política liderada por Albus Dumbledore como el jefe supremo del Winzegamot y Merope Slytherin, señora de la casa Slytherin junto con Gabriel Griffindor, señor de la casa Griffindor. Lady Slytherin peleaba por los derechos de los magos y criaturas oscuras, mientras Lord Griffindor peleaba por los derechos de los mestizos que son educados en el Mungo muggle y los nacidos de muggles, sin embargo, hace cuatro años ambos murieron en el ataque de Dumbledore a sus hogares, dejando a sus herederos, yo, como el actual Lord de la casa de los Slytherin y Harry como el heredero de la casa de los Griffindor, como los siguientes en la línea de batalla, pero esta vez no solo será en el campo político, sino que vamos a hacer una cosa más drástica. Pronto, Grindelwald comenzará una guerra para matar a los nacidos de muggles y a los muggles en general en una guerra que no tendrá igual, por lo tanto, nosotros, como la mayoría de Europa que está bajo el control de Grindelwald, vamos a separarnos del imperio de Grindelwald y vamos a unir fuerzas con todos quienes quieran apoyarnos para hacerles frente y evitar la masacre de los muggles y nacidos de muggles, así como derrocar a los dictadores y traernos a todos nosotros los derechos que se merecen, como magos y como seres humanos. Ustedes, los magos nacidos de muggles, son la bendición del mundo mágico para aumentar y mejorar la magia, ustedes, con sus ideas nuevas traídas del mundo muggle nos ayudan a evolucionar a una mejor sociedad, ustedes, quienes son las nuevas generaciones de magos sangres puras, deben tener los derechos que se merecen, por eso, Harry y yo pedimos su apoyo en la separación completa del régimen, no les pedimos ir a la línea de batalla, porque los niños y las madres no están en capacidad para pelear y los jóvenes son inexpertos en magia, pero queremos su apoyo moral o del modo que deseen y serán recompensados, no les prometemos un camino de rosas en el proceso, pero les aseguro la victoria—finalizo Tom su discurso con toda la pasión que tenía al hablar con las masas.

Harry amaba escuchar a Tom hablar con tanto poder y fervor, estaba ahí, no porque quisiera meterse en la guerra, Harry odiaba la guerra, pero estaba ahí para apoyar a Tom, él lo necesitaba y Harry no va a defraudar a Tom.

Un mago nacido de muggle se levantó de entre toda la multitud y habló.

— ¿Qué nos impide quedarnos en el mundo muggle?—pregunto con rabia.

— ¿Qué? Simplemente que la guerra que Grindelwald va a causar, va a matar a todos los muggles de los países que estén en su control, Inglaterra muggle ya está fuera de su alcance y ahora nosotros nos iremos de su alcance aunque nos pongamos directamente como sus oponentes, si regresan al mundo muggle, los ataques y bombardeos van a caer también sobre el mundo muggle—declaro Tom algo irritado, no podía hablar más, tuvo un debate con los vampiros hace apenas quince minutos, su garganta ardía.

— ¡nos vamos a oponer a Grindelwald! Va a matarnos—declaraba una joven bruja algo asustada.

—sí, pero ¿quieren vivir como hasta ahora? ¿Cómo esclavos menores a un elfo domestico? Los elfos necesitan la magia para sobrevivir, pero ustedes tienen magia de por sí, no deberían ser esclavos, son magos, no criaturas que no tienen derechos—dijo Tom molesto mirando fijamente a la multitud.

—Yo, con todo mi poder apoyo al movimiento de Lord Slytherin—declaro Hermione subiéndose a una roca y atrayendo la atención de todos—nos promete igualdad y derechos, ¡somos seres humanos! Peleamos por lo que creemos justo y yo creo en esta causa, no puedo pelear porque soy joven pero nada me impide aprender a sanar a los que van al campo de batalla

Con la decisión de Hermione, lentamente los demás magos nacidos de muggles comenzaron a apoyar al movimiento a excepción de dos o tres magos que salieron del lugar.

Tom sonrió. Estaba comenzando a mejorar en esto.

Harry, al lado de Tom, se adelantó y agradeció en nombre suyo y de Tom. Lo veía agitado y cansado, había estado muy ocupado estos días.

Apenas era diciembre de 1938 y en unos días seria el cumpleaños de Tom y ya tenía legiones de seguidores.

**~CH~**

Cuando Lucius Malfoy llego a su hogar unos días después, se encontró con un terrible escenario, habían destruido toda su casa y quien sabe que le habrá pasado a su familia. Rápidamente fue a las habitaciones buscando a todos pero no halló a nadie.

Desesperado, fue a la casa Black, a Grimmauld place para hallar que todos estaban a salvo ahí, incluyendo a Abraxas y a Draco.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Lucius angustiado mirando a Regulus tomando te tranquilamente en el salón principal.

—atacaron la casa Malfoy, Abraxas fue rápido y vinieron aquí rápidamente con Draco y los demás, supongo que no se contentaron con atacar la casa Prince, lo único que me alivia es que nadie conoce Grimmauld Place, solo la mansión Black de Escocia y si algo pasa por allá, Sirius va a venir pronto, le pedí que no se arriesgara a nada ahora que tenemos muchas noticias gracias a los maestros de Hogwarts y a la forma animaga de Sirius—respondía Regulus tranquilamente señalando el sofá para que Lucius se siente también.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?—pregunto Lucius mirándolo fijamente. Esto estaba llegando muy lejos.

—Tom y yo creemos que es una buena idea el llamar a los Lestrange y Bella, sus hijos son amigos de Tom y Harry y ellos están dispuestos a ir a la batalla, sabes que Bella es excelente duelista y podría mantener a los magos de la luz en minoría—declaraba Regulus con expresión sombría.

Sabía que Bella adoraba a Tom por muchas razones y que sus hijos, Cygnus y Druella eran muy buen amigos de Tom gracias a la aprobación de su madre, pero de todos modos ella era una mujer bastante inestable mentalmente, la pérdida de su ultimo hijo la afecto bastante y por esa misma razón Cygnus vivía en Grimmauld place mientras que Druella se quedaba con los hermanos Lestrange ya que Bella a veces era peligrosa para todos, afortunadamente Andrómeda ayudaba mucho con Cygnus y cuando venía Druella a visitar.

— ¿hablas de tener a Rodolphus, Rabastan, Raphael y Bartemius aquí? Sé que Bartemius no es un Lestrange, pero viene con ellos siempre, es el casi prometido de Rabastan y todos lo saben, solo estuvieron aquí cuando Tom pidió su participación en la guerra venidera—declaro Lucius algo extrañado, sabía que a Regulus no le agradaba el hijo de Rabastan, Raphael, porque es muy apegado a Orión.

—sí, aunque no quisiera tenerlos en Grimmauld Place, no tengo opción, mañana es el cumpleaños de Tom y quiero hacer una gran fiesta entre todos y Bellatrix es una de las primas más extrañas que tengo pero es la mejor en saber cómo agradar a Tom, después de todo es la decoradora de interiores—decía Regulus molesto pero mirando por la puerta abierta que comunicaba con la biblioteca a Tom charlando felizmente con Harry, Eileen, Orión, Draco y Abraxas.

— ¿crees que usen algo para inculparte en algo? Eres el señor de la casa Black, la casa Black es la casa que ha dado más magos oscuros a Inglaterra—decía Lucius mirándolo fijamente.

—Tal vez, pero no pueden inculparme en nada porque he mantenido mi nariz limpia y segura todo este tiempo, pero para evitar problemas podemos hacer las reuniones futuras en la cabaña esmeralda—decía Regulus con una sonrisa mirando a Lucius de reojo.

— ¿la cabaña esmeralda? ¿La misma cabaña en la que vivía Lady Slytherin hasta que nació su hijo?—pregunto extrañado Lucius. Sabía que nadie hablaba de las propiedades Slytherin o Griffindor debido al respeto y el luto que algunos mantenían por la muerte de los señores de ambas casas.

—sí, Tom dijo que podría hacerse ahí porque es peligroso tener tantos magos oscuros en Grimmauld Place, además, la cabaña es suficientemente grande como para reunir a todos los magos para reuniones, pero nada más. ¿Cómo te fue en las negociaciones con los magos franceses?—pregunto cambiando de tema rápidamente.

—logre que se unieran a la causa, pero solamente los magos oscuros, hombres lobo, vampiros y Veelas, los magos nacidos de muggles van a ser más difíciles de persuadir y yo no soy Tom, no puedo convencerlos con un discurso tan bien hecho—respondía Lucius con una leve sonrisa. Las negociaciones salieron bien, solo es cuestión de ver cómo le fue a Severus en Asia para comenzar a moverse.

**~CH~**

Le tomó a Severus Prince dos meses el contactar con toda clase de magos oscuros en Asia para terminal el plan, cuando regresó, descubrió que se perdió el cumpleaños y que ya estaban en febrero de 1939, pero estaba satisfecho, aunque el imperio japonés muggle apoye a Grindelwald, el mundo mágico no lo hará.

A estas alturas Regulus ya ha de haber contactado con los magos rusos para terminar con los países más fuertes de Europa que están bajo el mando de Grindelwald para lograr la separación definitiva.

Lo único que le preocupaba realmente a Severus respecto a la guerra fue el ofrecimiento de Dumbledore de trabajar para el a cambio de la seguridad de su hija, si lo aceptaba iba a terminar traicionando a todos y si se negaba podrían secuestrar a Eileen.

Pero más que nada eran los murmullos y rumores lo que le preocupaban, los magos polacos estaban en una grave situación y los tomarán por sorpresa, Severus no era un genio, pero sabía que debían comenzar rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde, el asilo a un país beneficiaria mucho a la causa de la separación.

Con un suspiro llego al fin a la zona fuera de barreras anti aparición y desapareció de China para hallarse directamente a las afueras de la calle Grimmauld.

Camino tranquilamente evitando las miradas y rápidamente se halló en la puerta de la casa que quería ver. El número 12.

Al tocar la puerta se encontró con los elfos domésticos Kreacher y Acher.

—díganle a su amo Regulus que el lord Prince vino a visitarlo—pidió a los elfos y se movió rápidamente dentro de la casa a medida que los elfos desaparecían.

— ¡Papá!—escucho una pequeña voz y vio a Eileen correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Una buena bienvenida por parte de su hija.

—Eileen, ¿te portaste bien?—pregunto correspondiendo al abrazo y mirando a su hija.

—Sí, me porte bien, Tom, Harry, Orión, Alphard y Cygnus me tratan muy bien y el cumpleaños de Tom fue increíble—decía emocionada de tener a su padre de vuelta.

—entonces vamos a que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho mientras esperamos a que Regulus venga—dijo con una sonrisa y Eileen se encontró sonriendo también.

Amaba los tiempos juntos padre e hija que tenían.

* * *

Primero que nada, aquí estamos con el siguiente capitulo. Remus tuvo que huir por su condicion pero se mantiene en contacto como padrino de Harry. El que Fenrir haya conocido a Merope es el porqué Remus le recomendó a Tom el hablar con él, es más fácil tratar con alguien que sabe lo que pasan los hombres lobo.

Segundo, los magos nacidos de muggles no saben el contexto completo y por eso es que Tom les dio una introducción temprana, pero más que nada, Harry aún no va a tomar el poder de Lord Griffindor porque Tom le prometió que iba a acabar la guerra lo más pronto posible y que no necesita tomar el poder aún y Harry solo lo está apoyando porque han estado juntos siempre.

Tercero, estamos en febrero de 1939, la guerra comenzará en septiembre y desde agosto ya se tienen noticias de la invasión a Polonia, ya que desde ese momento estalló la segunda guerra mundial. La separación va a comenzar pronto pero necesitan apoyo y tomarlos por sorpresa.

Cuarto, Remus y Sirius no son pareja (oficialmente ni nada, aunque no se si lo serán en el futuro cercano). Severus le dará a Eileen un hermano algún dia, pero no por ahora.

Quinto, como vieron, primero atacaron a los Prince, luego a los Malfoy y en la época en la que Severus regresaba de Asia ya habian atacado a los Bulstrode, Parkinson y Nott; pero aún no encuentran Grimmauld Place ya que cuando hallen la mansión Black, Sirius va a ser quien va a huir a Grimmauld Place.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 10**

El ministro Chamberlain era un hombre que estaba preparado para muchas cosas, cuando el anterior ministro Baldwin le dijo sobre el mundo mágico, decidió prepararse para todo y conoció a los "señores de Europa" y al representante ingles de su poder, pero no comprendía como el pueblo mágico ingles podía vivir así, ¡Una dictadura!

Ya estaba resignándose a que los problemas de la Europa que conoce y preparándose para la reunión inminente, para los problemas y para la posible guerra. ¡Alemania no aprende!

Estaba en su escritorio en medio de la revisión de algunos documentos ya en la noche. A veces le gustaba quedarse hasta tarde y la secretaria no se molestó en decirle algo, pero le dio las buenas noches y lo dejo inmerso en su trabajo tranquilamente.

Cuando sintió que la iluminación cambio por completo, y al fijar su mirada en la chimenea vio que esta tomaba el color verde.

Asustado, se levantó de su asiento y miro la chimenea esperando lo peor, pero no se imaginó que de la chimenea salieran dos figuras pequeñas seguidas de tres figuras altas.

Al mirar a las figuras, el ministro muggle trago saliva, no eran los "señores de Europa" ni su representante, eran otras personas. ¿Qué habrá pasado en el mundo mágico para que estas personas aparezcan frente a él?

Una de las figuras pequeñas bajo su capucha revelando a un joven que no sobrepasaría los trece años, bastante apuesto y con una mirada decidida.

—Ministro Neville Chamberlain, mi nombre es Tom Riddle, mucho gusto en conocerlo—dijo el joven extendiendo su mano a lo cual el ministro la estrechó aun algo nervioso.

—sí, mucho gusto—dijo mirando a las otras figuras algo consternado cuando se quitaron la capucha revelando a otro joven igual en edad al joven Tom y tres hombres, dos de cabello negro que parecían hermanos y un rubio.

—Ellos son Harry Potter—dijo señalando al joven—los señores Regulus y Sirius Black—señalando a los hombres que el ministro supo que acertó en su suposición de que son hermanos—y el señor Lucius Malfoy—señaló al hombre rubio.

El ministro asintió y estrecho las manos de los adultos mientras el joven solo le dedico un saludo formal.

—verá ministro Chamberlain, en el mundo mágico hay tres facciones que componen dicho mundo, aquellos que nacen de magos, los que nacen de gente como ustedes, muggles y aquellos que nacen de un mago y un muggle, supongo que ya lo sabía, el ministro McDougal era bastante apegado a nuestro mundo y el ministro Baldwin tenía que saber algunos términos igualmente—comenzó el joven, Tom Riddle, si el ministro recordaba bien.

Asintió levemente. Baldwin dejo su libreta con los términos mágicos normales.

—muy bien, como sabrá también, la Europa mágica se encuentra en una dictadura a la que fue sujeta por medio de la fuerza y aprovechándose de la primera guerra mundial—comenzó el chico y el ministro comprendió a que iba esto, no era un genio en asuntos mágicos, pero sabe bien lo que debe hacer.

—quieren acabar con los dictadores en medio de la nueva guerra que está lanzando Alemania—murmuró el ministro y se ganó la sonrisa del joven.

— ¡en efecto! Como podía esperar del ministro Chamberlain, si, toda Europa mágica está actualmente en dos bandos, por así decirlo, aquellos que están del lado de los dictadores, que son magos nacidos de magos que son aprobados por los dictadores y el resto de la población mágica, sabemos que el 31 de marzo fue a una reunión con Francia y acordaron apoyar a Polonia contra la creciente amenaza nazi de Hitler, así que usted está de nuestro bando desde ese momento al igual que el ministro Francés, Hitler está avanzando rápido gracias a que tiene fuerzas mágicas provenientes del dictador Grindelwald, el dictador mágico, así que vamos a apoyarlos en este asunto, siempre y cuando usted acepte el colaborarnos con ciertas cosas que necesitemos, ¿le parece conveniente?—pregunto el joven finalmente y el ministro abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Magia! ¡Por eso Hitler estaba avanzando tan pronto con Polonia!

El ministro extendió su mano hacia el joven en un gesto que el chico colaboró.

—En nombre de la reina, aceptamos su acuerdo, joven…—preguntó el ministro esperando a que el chico le dijera el título nobiliario que tiene, por su forma de hablar debe tener un título.

—Slytherin, Lord Slytherin, ministro—declaró el joven con una sonrisa.

Y de ese modo, sin saberlo realmente, el ministro Neville Chamberlain había brindado a los aliados el mayor poder contra las fuerzas nazi.

**~CH~**

En otro país, lejos del reciente acuerdo, el emperador de Japón, Hirohito se encontraba tomando té matutino conversando sobre muchas cosas con el señor mágico de Japón, Manatsu Hana en una reunión pacifica como siempre hasta que el tema más importante hizo apertura en medio de la charla.

—Grindelwald, el señor de la magia de oeste ha llamado a un acuerdo—comentó el señor mágico Manatsu a lo que el emperador lo miro con un leve tinte de sorpresa.

—he recibido un mensaje de Hitler hablando sobre una alianza debido a que se interesó por Manchuria y lo acontecido, ¿Qué opina?—pregunto el emperador informando de esto calmadamente tomando otro sorbo de su té.

—opino que hay que seguir estando lejos de todos los problemas occidentales, el ayudar en la batalla de Manchuria solo nos dio problemas al mundo de la magia japonés, sin embargo, si rehusamos el llamado de Grindelwald nos veremos en algunos problemas, principalmente porque ese hombre no acepta un no como respuesta, está dispuesto a todo y más que nada, si le damos una negativa, va a atacarnos como si fuéramos sus enemigos, aunque hay otra opción para mi mundo—declaró Manatsu tranquilamente esperando a la palabra del emperador para hablar.

— ¿Qué otra opción tiene? Podría ayudar a mi decisión de apoyar a las guerras nazi a cambio de una porción de la URSS y los territorios chinos—pidió el emperador mirando al señor mágico de Japón.

—un grupo que compone la mayoría de la población no declarada por Grindelwald ha pedido mantenernos neutrales en esta guerra venidera, saben que nosotros apoyamos a su guerra, emperador, y eso me traería problemas especialmente con los países mágicos que están de vecinos, además, esta facción está asegurándonos la supervivencia en caso de que Grindelwald pierda o gane, por mi parte, mi pueblo y yo nos mantendremos neutrales a menos que uno de los bandos nos ataque—termino de declarar Manatsu.

—Yo opino que Hitler está bien encaminado ya que los europeos no conocen sus propios orígenes y no entienden que no son superiores—murmuró el emperador dejando la taza vacía de té en su mesa.

—no hay superiores ni inferiores, solo hay seres humanos y sobre todo, en una guerra, solo hay seres humanos que no comprenden los caminos que llevan a su destrucción—declaró Manatsu antes de despedirse del emperador, tenía que dirigir el imperio japonés y después de una buena taza de té era hora de comenzar un nuevo día.

Manatsu salió de la sala de té del emperador sin saber que pronto iba a empuñar su varita y aliarse con la resistencia europea.

**~CH~**

Ajenos a todos los conflictos y problemas de todos, Albus Dumbledore se sentaba a cenar felizmente con su pareja discutiendo los asuntos sin importancia.

— ¿Y qué dijo el muggle ese?—pregunto Albus en medio de su cena y su charla amena y deliciosa con Gellert.

— ¿Qué más puede decir? Se maravilló y está perfectamente dispuesto a seguir, al parecer una especie de…rebelión se está armando contra nosotros y según creo el origen está en Inglaterra, ¿quieres encargarte de ellos? Son solo insectos molestos después de todo—declaro Gellert tranquilamente mientras Albus pensaba.

—por supuesto, me hare cargo, deben ser los nobles de las familias oscuras como los Black, sigo buscando la mansión Black que tiene al tipo ese pero no hay una sola pista, solo la mansión de Escocia y no sería útil atacar una mansión vacía en medio de la nada—declaraba Albus molesto pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo.

— ¿Y si atacas esa mansión aunque sea para que los soldados se pongan atentos?—ofreció Gellert y Albus sonrió. Le estaba dejando hacer lo que quisiera con los soldados que han estado sospechosos.

—Me parece una buena idea Gellert, partiré mañana—declaro Albus tranquilamente terminando de comer—me sorprende que los Black hayan estado mejor asegurados que esos sujetos de hace años

Gellert lo miro fijamente antes de asentir a lo que dijo su amante y pareja. Lady Slytherin y la pareja Griffindor fueron difíciles, pero solo porque Gellert y Albus estuvieron complotando a favor de hallarlos es que pudieron hallarlos y asesinarlos.

—Bueno, no hemos puesto mucho esfuerzo en eso y aun así Albus, muchos se esconden en el callejón Knockturn pero no es porque les dejemos, es porque el callejón es necesario para algunas cosas que necesitamos—declaro Gellert terminando de comer al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, ¿Cómo van las cosas con los italianos?—pregunto Albus cambiando de tema, ese tema de la destrucción del callejón Knockturn había causado muchas peleas entre Gellert y Albus y no quería pelear hoy con su querido.

—bien, los italianos del norte están de nuestro lado, los italianos del sur son solo campesinos así que no importa, los magos japoneses aun no dan una respuesta, pero sabré…incentivarlos para que acepten—murmuró Gellert levantándose de la mesa.

—Siempre y cuando no los incentives como me incentivas a mí, puedes hacer lo que gustes—declaró Albus con una sonrisa siguiendo a Gellert fuera del comedor.

—Oh, Albus, sabía que eras celoso y posesivo, me encanta ese lado de ti, pero tranquilo, solo quiero incentivarte a ti de ese modo—declaro Gellert con una sonrisa caminando hasta la sala de reuniones.

—por supuesto, espero con ansias la hora de ir a la cama, Gellert—declaro Albus sentándose junto a Gellert y mirando a los principales servidores de Gellert entrar y saludarlos a ambos del mismo modo y respeto.

Ah, Albus adoraba esos momentos en los que todos saben que son inferiores a él y más que nada porque es el consorte y segundo señor de la Europa mágica.

Albus amaba esos momentos sin imaginar que algun día vayan a acabar.

**~CH~**

Tom Riddle se tiró en su cama un mes después de recibir las notificaciones de que todo estaba yendo bien y que los países asiáticos se mantendrán neutrales mientras que las facciones italianas del norte se habían declarado oponentes de la Unión mágica europea. Les dio las buenas noches a todos y fue a su habitación.

Tom estaba agotado, cansado, harto de todo. Ya no quería seguir, ya no deseaba ser el líder de un movimiento, ya no quería tener las expectativas de todos en sus hombros.

Golpeó con fuerza la almohada ahogado un grito en ella. Tenía doce años, ya no quería seguir con esto.

Al mirar a su derecha encontró el cuadro que le daba ánimo. El cuadro en el que estaba toda su familia. Su madre, sus padrinos, Harry y sus tíos. Tom sonreía al recordar cuando tomaron esa foto.

_Tom tenía cinco años cuando su padrino James había venido con la loca idea de tomar una foto y hacer un cuadro familiar._

_Merope había accedido porque deseaba tener una foto de ella y los demás, incluyendo a su hijo, así que llamó a Sirius y Remus para que ayudaran a convencer a Lily. Ella accedió cuando James acepto que Severus también estuviera en la foto y Sirius trajo a su hermano para que no quedaran fuera de esto._

_—Mamá, ¿Por qué Harry tiene a su mamá y papá y yo no?—había preguntado ese día cuando su madre lo arreglaba en su habitación._

_—Porque cometí errores, Tom, muchos errores y la consecuencia de uno de ellos es que tu padre no quiera saber nada de nosotros porque somos magos—explicó Merope en tono sombrío, ella nunca le mintió a Tom, nunca le engañó, no quería engañar a lo único que tenía en esta vida._

_Tom había mirado a su madre cambiar de actitud al mencionar a su padre y nunca más volvió a preguntar ni insistir nada de él hasta que un momento después, mientras su madre arreglaba su cabello, la miro para preguntar algo más._

_— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que estés feliz, mamá?—pregunto mirándola a través del espejo y vio que su madre se había detenido, lo miro con gratitud y sonrió amablemente._

_—sigue tus sueños, Tom, nunca dejes que nadie te diga que hacer, solo con eso me harás feliz para siempre—dijo Merope sin entrar en el detalle que ella había dejado que su vida sea dictada por su padre y hermano hasta que ellos fueron a Azkaban._

_Tom sonrió y asintió muchas veces causando que su madre tuviera que volver a arreglar su cabello con una risa._

_Después de la fotografía, Harry, Tom y Sirius habían conversado acerca de las responsabilidades del hermano mayor hasta que Harry se declaraba el hermano mayor de Tom y este se lo reclamaba ya que quien hacía de líder entre ambos era Tom hasta que James, el padrino de Tom, lo llamó un momento con una sonrisa._

_Tom se acercó a James con curiosidad hasta que James se inclinó a su estatura._

_—Tom, te diré una cosa ¿de acuerdo?—dijo James alejando a Tom de Harry y Sirius._

_Tom asintió y espero a que James hablara._

_—sé que Harry nació antes que tú, pero he notado siempre que tú haces tú mayor esfuerzo por hacer a Harry feliz, quiero que sepas que tú eres el hermano mayor en todo, menos en edad, que tú siempre estarás cuidando a Harry y algun día, cuando nosotros no estemos, quiero que me prometas que seguirás siendo así, que seguirás cuidando de Harry y haciéndolo feliz, porque eres la única persona aparte de sus padrinos a quien le confiaría mi hijo, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo James con algo de seriedad. Sabía bien que no iba a poder proteger a su familia para siempre, pero quería que su pequeño sea feliz, quería que Tom y Harry sean felices, Tom era feliz al ver a Harry contento y Harry estaba feliz con estar con Tom, no había nada que pueda separarlos realmente._

_Tom miro a su padrino un momento pensando y entendiendo todo. Asintió con determinación brillando en sus ojos._

_—Lo prometo padrino, siempre voy a esforzarme por hacer a Harry feliz—dijo contento Tom antes de abrazar a su padrino y correr a jugar con Harry._

Tom estiro la mano y sujeto el retrato para mirarlo y sin desearlo realmente, la memoria del entierro de su madre y padrinos había llegado a su mente.

_Tom y Harry pidieron estar presentes en el funeral de sus padres y así, ambos vestidos de negro por completo, miraban como los tres ataúdes bajaban hacia las lapidas, nadie en realidad se había molestado en dejarles ver a los niños los cadáveres de sus padres._

_Todos los presentes se lamentaron la pérdida pero nadie lo lamento más que los hijos de los fallecidos. Habían perdido a su familia, a sus padres, a lo más importante para ellos, y ahí estaban, solos contra el mundo, contra el mundo cruel que les arrebato a sus padres y que podría aplastarlos si no sobrevivían._

_Harry no había podido aguantar toda la ceremonia y se quebró llorando en los brazos de Tom arrodillado frente a la tumba de sus padres dejando salir todo el dolor de su corazón._

_Tom miraba a Harry llorar y dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran en su ropa, en su túnica negra que su madre compró para él diciendo que el negro combinaba muy bien con su cabello y ahora usaba en su funeral._

_—me siento mal Tom, quiero que sea un sueño…por favor, no me dejes, nunca me dejes, eres todo lo que tengo Tom, por favor—murmuró entre sollozos Harry aferrado a Tom sin dejar de llorar._

_—Tranquilo Harry, nunca te dejaré, puedes seguir llorando—dijo Tom acariciando los cabellos de Harry suavemente._

_Harry se quedó dormido dos horas después de llorar y Sirius lo cargo de regreso a Grimmauld Place mirando a Tom, quien dijo que estaba bien y que iría después de despedir a su madre._

_Cuando Sirius se aseguró que Tom esté bien y que Regulus se quedó detrás, vigilando de lejos a Tom, pudo verlo derrumbarse ante la tumba de su madre, llorando con todo el dolor que tenía guardado, pidiendo perdón una y otra vez. Lloró hasta que se calmó y acaricio la tumba de su madre._

_—Perdóname, pero te juro que voy a enorgullecerte madre, lo juro, pronto voy a lograr que seas feliz aunque sea lejos de este mundo—murmuró Tom quebradamente antes de mirar a las demás tumbas y secar su rostro._

_—te prometo que seguiré haciendo a Harry feliz, va a ser difícil porque él está sufriendo mucho, pero prometo cuidarlo y tratar de hacerlo feliz aunque tenga que declarar la guerra al resto del mundo—murmuró con una sonrisa antes de arreglarse y caminar de regreso a Grimmauld Place._

—Estoy cumpliendo la promesa padrino, pero me cuesta tanto ahora que ya no están—murmuró Tom mirando el retrato y luego fijando sus ojos grises con verde en su madre—mamá… ¿estas feliz? ¿Estas orgullosa por lo que hago? Quisiera saberlo, Merlín sabe que te extraño mucho—con ese murmullo, Tom se rindió a Morfeo por esa noche.

Tal vez, si Merope no hubiera muerto tan abruptamente, hubiera podido alcanzar a decirle a su hijo que siempre ha estado orgullosa de él desde que nació.

* * *

Bien, aquí tenemos el siguiente capitulo de Common Heroes.

Primero, el ministro britanico se supone que debe saber sobre el mundo magico como parte del acuerdo del secreto que tienen los magos y en ese entonces Neville Chamberlain era el ministro.

Segundo, como no se sabe nada del mundo magico japonés, me tomé la libertad de hacer un ministro o señor de la magia ya que en Japon no tienen ministro, sino Emperador. Manatsu es el apellido del nick de su servidora (dato random que no tiene nada que ver con el fic)

Tercero, Tom tiene doce años así que es normal que esté cansado de ser el pilar de la rebelión, asi que queria poner un momento sentimental porque Tom es un niño aún a pesar de todo y tuvo una infancia feliz.

Cuarto, ¡Ya extrañaba el escribir la vida de lujo de Albus!

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Albus Dumbledore se despertó el 31 de octubre de 1939 con una mala sensación, había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos y se decidió a contarle a Gellert lo que sentía para que tuviera cuidado.

Esa tarde había ido con Gellert a la URSS con el fin de averiguar lo que decían los magos rusos respecto a la guerra. Al llegar con él, se mantuvo vigilante a todo, no quería que nada sucediera y en medio de todos era el único que temía por la seguridad.

Cuando acabaron y estaban de regreso en la mansión de Inglaterra, Gellert al fin confrontó a su amante para saber que le tenia tan preocupado.

—Gellert, tengo un mal presentimiento, sabes que cuando te digo que tengas cuidado es por una razón, por favor Gellert, ten cuidado—dijo Albus cansadamente sentándose en el sofá del salón central.

—Albus, sé que te preocupas por mi, pero ten en cuenta que nadie puede oponerse a nosotros, somos mas que ellos y soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para encargarme de cualquiera, así que quédate conmigo todo el día—dijo Gellert sentándose junto a Albus y mirándolo fijamente.

Al llegar el anochecer, Albus se metía en la enorme cama con Gellert con el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal aun presente.

Cuando una llamada urgente del Patronus del sirviente del ministerio arribó junto con la noticia de que Inglaterra muggle le había declarado la guerra a Alemania muggle y al mismo tiempo el callejón Knockturn junto con una serie de lugares de magia oscura desaparecieron.

Albus despertó y se movió con Gellert rápidamente con el presentimiento que tenia ahora en ese momento ya justificado.

Al llegar ambos al callejón Knockturn se encontraron con nada, no había los locales, no había la gente, no había los magos oscuros, no había nada.

Solo un niño encapuchado en frente de los dictadores.

Albus miro con sorpresa como el niño encapuchado se descubría dejando ver al maldito hijo de Merope Slytherin.

—Señores dictadores—saludó el niño y miró alrededor con confianza y complicidad.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste al callejón, mocoso?!—exigió Albus furibundo y el niño sonrió encantadoramente.

— ¿Qué? Bueno, como ven, el callejón Knockturn se fue para ustedes, el día de hoy, 1 de septiembre de 1939 a las ocho de la mañana, una hora después de que Gran Bretaña muggle le declara la guerra a Alemania muggle, yo, Tom Marvolo Slytherin Gaunt Riddle en pleno uso de mis facultades como el Lord Slytherin Ravenclaw, separo completamente a los magos oscuros, magos nacidos de muggles y criaturas mágicas del imperio de Grindelwald y se declara la creación de una nueva nación, La Unión Mágica Europea y en pleno uso de la facultad general de la nación, se declara el apoyo completo a Gran Bretaña muggle y nos oponemos al poderío de Grindelwald—declaro el niño y Albus pudo ver las pequeñas líneas de la magia que se acumulaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Slytherin Ravenclaw?—pregunto Gellert con furia mirando al niño fijamente con la varita fuertemente empuñada en su mano.

—mi padre es descendiente de una rama de Ravenclaw, muchas gracias por su atención—dijo el niño y Albus apretó los dientes, la única rama de Ravenclaw que existía estaban en su lado, no hay otra rama.

— ¡Mentiras!—grito Albus y el niño lo miro con los ojos llenos de odio profundo.

—No es cierto, los Riddle son una rama de Ravenclaw que fue castigada por atentar contra la magia, pero eso no importa ahora, nos vemos caballeros—dijo el niño y Gellert se adelantó y grito la maldición asesina hacia el niño.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, el hechizo se desvaneció al llegar a un punto cerca del niño donde el callejón Knockturn desapareció.

—como dije, para ustedes es invisible porque son un enemigo de la Unión mágica europea y la Unión mágica europea mantiene una barrera que impide a ustedes y a todo aquel que ose atentar contra la Unión, fuera de la barrera, yo me hago visible porque soy el representante de la Unión, nos vemos en el frente de batalla señores—declaro el niño y se dio media vuelta desapareciendo unos momentos después.

**~CH~**

Tom regresó al callejón Knockturn donde todos los magos y representantes de la Unión en el resto de países aguardaban expectantes sobre la reunión con los dictadores.

—Señores, el día de hoy hemos declarado nuestra existencia ante los dictadores, hemos declarado que somos seres vivientes que merecen respeto, el día de hoy, hemos dejado de ser el eslabón más bajo de la cadena alimenticia del Imperio Mágico, ahora somos la Unión Mágica Europea, somos el conjunto de seres que están fuera del dominio de Grindelwald y Dumbledore, somos los magos que están protegidos por la magia que corre en nuestro cuerpo, somos una sociedad nueva que no conoce la discriminación y ahora, vamos a lograr que Grindelwald caiga y juntos seremos la sociedad que haga realidad los sueños de igualdad, justicia y fraternidad de nuestros ancestros—dijo Tom con fervor y pasión mientras todos se animaba a cada palabra y Harry sonreía corriendo al lado de Tom.

Es un hecho, al fin, la rebelión es un hecho.

La guerra ha sido declarada al fin y ahora solo queda esperar lo que va a suceder después.

Tom bajó de la tarima donde había dado su discurso y se reunión con todos los que lo apoyaron.

— ¡Ese fue un discurso genial!—dijo Abraxas palmeando su hombro con una sonrisa.

—Gracias—respondió Tom y miro a Harry sonreírle y palmearle la cabeza.

—lo has hecho bien Tom—dijo Harry y Tom negó con la cabeza.

—lo hemos hecho bien, Harry, todos lo hicimos, especialmente tu—dijo Tom con una sonrisa y Harry rio levemente.

—tal vez, pero quien da el discurso eres tu—dijo Harry y Tom asintió.

—entonces, somos la UME—dijo Orión y todos lo miraron extrañados—UME, Unión Mágica Europea, ¿entienden?

—no Orión, deja los chistes para alguien más—dijo Cygnus y Eileen rio levemente.

—bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? No vamos a estar aquí por siempre sin un plan ¿cierto?—pregunto Hermione y Eileen la miro mal.

—en realidad, tenemos que esperar a que el ministro muggle diga algo, ya hable con la mayoría de seres mágicos y todos ellos son capaces de ayudarnos, nos apoyaran con unos cuantos de su grupo que puedan pelear y con eso ayudaremos al ministro muggle porque Grindelwald va a usar la guerra para exterminar muggles y ahora mismo va a usarla para destruirnos a nosotros, por lo que podemos afirmar que el objetivo de Hitler una vez acabe con Polonia, va a ser Francia, por lo tanto tenemos que encargarnos de mantenernos al tanto de todo el avance de las tropas muggle y en contacto con las reservas de Veelas que están cerca de la frontera—explicó Tom y todos asintieron lentamente—vamos a necesitar que uno de nosotros se quede con el ministro inglés para tener noticias lo más pronto posible, también alguien va a tener que ir con el ministro francés y finalmente, uno va a tener que esconderse en Rusia—finalizó y Eileen lo miro con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué Rusia?—pregunto ella algo curiosa.

—porque Grindelwald sabe que no puede contra Rusia, puede ser que los muggles rusos y alemanes hayan firmado un tratado de no agresión, pero eso no significa que vaya a durar para siempre, los magos rusos son desconfiados de los europeos y por eso para tener nuestra palabra de que no los atacaremos, uno de nosotros debe ir como garantía—explicó Tom y luego se dejo caer en un asiento cercano.

—oye Tom, por cierto ¿Qué es esta barrera que dices que tiene este lugar?—pregunto curiosa Hermione y Tom la miro fijamente.

—una barrera antigua de magia oscura creada por los cuatro fundadores que solo funciona con herederos de las cuatro casas, Harry me ayudo a hacerla y a encontrar el como hacer la barrera, fue idea de Harry el usar una magia antigua porque no teníamos tiempo para hacer algo por nuestra cuenta, la barrera admite a Harry y a mí el manipularla porque somos herederos por sangre de los fundadores al igual que Neville y Augusta Longbottom que son heredero de Griffindor por otro lazo y las familias Diggory, Lovegood, Smith, Pomfrey y una familia perdida desde hace siglos que comparten la sangre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pero los Diggory hicieron un juramento inquebrantable de mantenerse neutrales en la guerra a menos que uno de sus miembros mueran—finalizo Tom cansadamente y cerró los ojos—Harry sabe más de la barrera, él hizo la mayoría, si quieres saber más, puedes preguntarle a él.

Hermione asintió y camino hacia Harry mientras Eileen se acercaba a Tom.

—Tom, descansa por favor te ves cansado, has estado ayer y hoy sin dormir—decía Eileen jalando a Tom lejos de la algarabía de los magos oscuros que celebraban la división final entre el imperio y la Unión.

— ¿eh? Entonces te harás cargo de todo y ayudaras a Harry con lo que quiera—decía Tom resignándose a hacer lo que ella le mandaba. Oponerse solo iba a terminar en una pelea y no tenía las neuronas suficientes como para tratar con ella ahora mismo.

—entendido Tom, pediré ayuda a Abraxas—dijo Eileen tranquilamente mientras guiaba a Tom hacia el flu más cercano y mandándolo a Grimmauld Place.

**~CH~**

Cuando Sirius Black llegó a Grimmauld Place después de visitar la tumba de James y Lily para contarles lo que ha pasado, no se imaginó hallar a Kreacher y Acher discutiendo junto al cuerpo inconsciente del ahijado de sus amigos.

—El amo Regulus dijo que el pequeño amo Tom debe estar en cama cuando es el horario—decía Kreacher a lo que el otro elfo negaba

—El pequeño amo Tom dijo que si algo pasaba deberíamos dejarlo—decía Acher molesto mirando al otro elfo.

—Kreacher, Acher, lleven a Tom a su habitación y cámbienlo de ropa—ordeno Sirius manteniendo la paz entre los elfos locos de la mansión Black

Con una reverencia, ambos elfos desaparecieron con Tom y Sirius fue a la habitación del menor a verlo, usualmente Tom nunca se tira en medio del salón principal a dormir, en realidad, nunca se tira en ningún lado porque prefiere cosas suaves.

Al entrar en la habitación de Tom, fue como entrar a un lugar extraño. La habitación estaba llena de escritos y planos de muchos lugares, la mayoría parecían ser planos mentales de algun lado. El escritorio estaba con tantos papeles que Sirius se cuestionó si estaba haciendo un libro, las paredes con diferentes escritos como ha sido desde antes de la muerte de su madre.

Al adentrarse más en la habitación se dio cuenta que cada papel en la pared era alguna clase de historia que Tom mantenía en las paredes para no olvidarlas y en la cama una carpeta llena de más papeles y Sirius logró distinguir las palabras "Grindelwald y Dumbledore" entre los papeles.

Al retirar la carpeta de la cama y dejarla en el escritorio, no pudo evitar que la curiosidad le ganase y empezó a revisar la carpeta.

_"Mantenimiento anual de los planes originales. _

_Tom Marvolo Riddle Slytherin Gaunt_

_Futuros planes (escritos para no perderlos entre las columnas de papel)_

_—lograr la caída inmediata de Grindelwald y Dumbledore: _

_Medios: _

_Plan en progreso_

_MARZO (en adelanta hasta nueva actualización en 5/09/39)_

_5/03/39 entrevista con el ministro mágico español_

_10/03/39 entrevista con el ministro mágico francés y con el líder de la rebelión francesa_

_14/03/39 conteo general de las fuerzas posibles y actuales_

_25/03/39 décima reunión con los magos oscuros_

_28/03/39 quinta reunión con los nacidos de muggles_

_5/04/39 entrega de la lista de los políticos corruptos del lado de Dumbledore y Grindelwald_

_12/04/39 proyecto final de pociones (una poción de verdad con ayuda de Eileen)_

_20/04/39 entrega del primer borrador sobre las familias aliadas de mamá_

_1/05/39 entrega del primer plano de Hogwarts por parte de Slughorn_

_18/05/39 entrevista final con Greyback (exitosa)_

_26/05/39 envío del pedido sobre los lados a los magos italianos_

_2/06/39 recepción de la alianza mágica con los magos chinos (la China Muggle va a unirse a la guerra si Japón lo hace)_

_13/06/39 reenvío del pedido respecto a los lados de los magos japoneses (Manatsu no parece decidir aun)_

_20/06/39 recepción de la declaración de enemistad de los magos italianos del norte (magos del sur de Italia aun no responden, se tendrá que preguntar a los líderes una vez más personalmente durante la guerra)_

_25/06/39 recepción de la neutralidad de los magos japoneses_

_28/06/39 primera incursión en Hogwarts _

_10/07/39 respuesta final de los clanes de goblin_

_16/07/39 entrevista con el ministro muggle_

_20/07/39 recepción de las noticias de los vampiros_

_31/07/39 cumpleaños de Harry (entra en todos los planes)_

_1/08/39 envío de la alianza hacia los magos polacos_

_5/08/39 respuesta del ministro polaco_

_7/08/39 adaptación de los medios para dar asilo a los magos polacos (revisar en un futuro)_

_10/08/39 firma de la alianza con el ministro muggle_

_15/08/39 firma de los representantes mágicos que conformaran la unión y proclamación del plan _

_30/08/39 alzamiento de las barreras antiguas_

_1/09/1939 declaración de la Unión_

_Posibles objetivos futuros:_

_—enviar a algunos magos a los diferentes ministerios mágicos neutrales o aliados con el fin de proporcionar apoyo._

_—lograr adentrarse por completo de Hogwarts_

_—infiltrarse en las filas de Grindelwald y Dumbledore por completo_

_—evitar una pelea el 25 de diciembre (Yule es un día que no debe haber muertes o la magia se enfadaría)_

Al terminar esa hoja, Sirius cambio la hoja mirando que más había escrito y se sorprendió un poco.

_Llora, deja que te alcance._

_Intenta, incluso en un camino perdido_

_Brilla, ilumina alegremente_

_Vuela, apuntando hacia el mañana_

_En el otro lado del dolor y la soledad_

_Common Heroes, los héroes comunes_

_"Un poco adorable ¿cierto?"_

_Ocultando la soledad, exponer un falso es imperdonable_

_¿Es perfecto?, ¿cierto?_

_Date cuenta ya. "Soy yo"_

_Ahora, frente a frente más, más, más, más y más_

_"algunas veces soy demasiado serio"_

_—_

_¿Qué es lo que ves al cerrar los ojos?_

_—solo lo que deseo ver porque si mirara lo que sueño cuando cierro los ojos, perdería el deseo de seguir desde hace mucho tiempo_

Y la hoja quedó en blanco y rápidamente Sirius reaccionó y dejo la carpeta en el escritorio de Tom saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Podría esperar a que Tom despierte para preguntar cómo fue todo.

* * *

Aquí tenemos el siguiente capitulo de Common Heores

Primero, ¡se declaró la guerra! Albus y Gellert se ven frente a frente con su enemigo

Segundo, la celebracion va a durar un poco mas de lo esperado

Tercero, Tom tuvo que encargarse de todo por lo tanto es normal que no durmiese

Cuarto, las frases del segundo escrito de Tom son parte de sus ideas y las frases pertenecen a la cancion "Common Heroes" lo que está separado por lineas, es una frase original.

Gracias por leer


End file.
